Addicted
by princess-snow510
Summary: "You're like poison that I just have to taste..." He said clutching her face with his hands. She could see the pain, the pain she was putting him through just by being... "Then devour me..."
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Miyabelle!**

 **A TrueBlood, fanfic.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ADDICTED**

 **Love...is one hell of a drug...**

* * *

 _Mud and blood, thick and clotted, clung to the hem of her dress, the rough fabric torn and thin from wear. The sleeves, which had once been long, were ripped just above her elbows, dirt soaked into the cotton with no hopes of ever being washed away._

 _As she stumbled onward, her sun-kissed locks matted with mud and blood clutched her forehead, and framed her face in a halo of darkness. The rest of her hair was pulled from her face in a messy bun that was slowly coming apart, long tresses falling from the up-do haphazardly. Her appearance was overall chaotic, something she knew very well._

 _As she ran through the dense forest, thorns from vines stuck to trees like glue gripping at her dress, she heaved breath into her chest, the noise echoing around her though she cared little. Her eyes, cursed with the sight and her body cursed with transmutation, focused only on what was in front of her, seeing nothing that was around her. She was too afraid to pay attention as to what was to her left, or her right._

 _The thought of being caught, drove her to keep running even though her legs protested, her lungs barely holding the oxygen she drew in with each gulp of air. Her arms pumped at her sides as she ran, aching as they did so, sending stabs of objection to her movements. Her body begged for her to slow, but she pushed onward, knowing that capture meant death._

 _With an easy lift of her feet, she leapt over a fallen log, landing as gracefully and quietly as a cat, wasting no time to recover before darting off once again. She didn't hear their thunderous pursuits behind any longer, but she couldn't take the risk of stopping._

 _Couldn't face the men behind her._

 _ **~Present~**_

I knocked on the familiar door and waited. She knew I was coming, and she had been expecting me and I knew without a doubt she would welcome me with open arms, cookies and a glass of sweet tea that she adored making. She would sway any dark thoughts lurking in the back of my mind, with her kind, wise and gentle words.

I waited as patiently as I could before knocking again. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't hear my knocking the first time, she was an elderly woman now, not even to mention the fact of her being mortal...

However, the person that opened the door was not the person who I was looking for. A skinny gap toothed blonde girl stared at me as I stared at her.

I frowned I knew I had the right house, but never had I never seen her here before.

"Hi!" she said overly chipper while holding out her hand to me. I looked down at it before looking up at her.

"I'm looking for Adele." I said evenly.

She frowned at the fact that I didn't shake her hand; her frown grew as she stared at me processing my words.

"Gran? What do you want with my Gran?" She asked curiously.

"I want to talk to her."

"What about?" She asked. Frustration was practically pouring from her pores. Why was she frustrated she was the one giving me a hard time. All she had to do was get Adele and mind her damn business.

"Sookie dear who was-" Adele stopped her eyes widening before she quickly grabbed me encircling me in a hug while squealing. "Izzy!"

Sookie frowned; her thoughts playing loud and clear in my head as if she had spoken the words out of her mouth.

 _Who the hell is she and how does she know my Gran?_

I smirked towards her and she seemed to bristle.

 _Clearly she's a bitch…_

I snickered and Adele pulled back her smile still on her face.

"How have you been dear?" I said watching her fondly as I walked into the house boldly strolling past the blonde like she wasn't even there.

"Oh you know…" She said with a smile gesturing me to take a seat, which I did of course.

"Would you like some tea?"

"I'd love some."

"Sookie do not be rude we have a guest." Adele said. The blonde named Sookie frowned looking at me before making her way towards the kitchen.

"What about you, how have you been lately? I haven't heard from you in a while."

I sighed "Yeah. I have been preoccupied with a lot as of late. But I do believe you were right when you told me a change of scenery was all I needed."

"I'm glad you took up my offer." She said with a smile.

Sookie came in with the tea on a silver tray and a plate of cookies.

Adele thanked her before turning towards me. "Izzy this is my granddaughter Sookie."

My eyes widened a fraction as I placed my tea down and stared at her.

My eyes raked over her. "I wasn't aware you had another granddaughter."

The girl before did not impress me in the slightest.

I returned to my tea dismissing Sookie from my eyes and drinking it with more grace and class than the queen of England.

I could feel Sookie raging. _Uppity bitch._ She sneered in her mind.

My lip twitched as I continued to ignore her.

"Gran I have to get going…" Sookie said after a moment.

 _No need to have Sam ready to jump down my throat for being late…_

"Okay sugar you have a nice night."

I listened as a car pulled away. Adele walked back over to me after closing the door.

"Now, for the real reason you called me here." I said looking at her.

She pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you a little old for pouting."

"Ha. I'm not the only one, I just so happen to only look it."

I shrugged. She had a point.

"Mortality looks good on you." I said. "You should be happy that you get to age so…"

She nodded. "You're right." She sighed looking ups at me a serious expression on her face.

"Izzy I need a favor."

"Oh?"

"It's about my granddaughter, Sookie."

"What about her?"

"I think she's like you…"

"Like me? Not likely."

"She has a gift, though she views it as a curse or a burden."

"Go on…."

"She can read minds Izzy, just like you."

I sat back soaking up that information. "So little goldie was telepathic….interesting."

"She's been struggling with it a lot, and recently she's been seeing this vampire-"

"Vampire." I repeated a frown making its way across my face.

"Yes, he's nice fellow, lives right across the way. His name is William. William Compton. But everyone calls him Bill."

"Interesting…"

"Anyway, I would like it if you could watch over her…"

"Watch over her?" I repeated the words.

"Yes. I would understand if you do not wish too. I should have contacted you sooner when she was a child."

"Nonsense if she would have met me when she was but a child I'm sure she would have been very curious as to how I haven't aged."

I sighed running my head through hair.

How about you sleep on it, we can talk about it some more in the morning.

I nodded and she showed me to my room. I didn't bother sleeping. I didn't need to sleep, not really at least. So I was wide awake when Sookie snuck back in the house. I could smell the blood on her but not just the blood but his scent. That vampires.

I watched from the living room as she tip toed by. She was covered in blood. And my decision o watching her for Adele was quickly made; though a small part had a feeling the girl would be more trouble than she was worth…

"My my someone's had an eventful night." I said from the couch causing her to jump.

She spun around glaring at me. "You scared my half to death."

I shrugged. I looked her over reading what had happened from her mind.

"You should be so lucky Mr. Compton was there to save you." I said coolly.

"What? How-" She stopped and stared at me. Something must have clicked because she took a step towards me. "Are-are you…"she pointed to herself "like me…"

"Yes in a way. I too am telepathic."

She blinked and walked up towards the couch. "Is that way I can't read your mind?"

"There's a number of reasons why you can't read my mind, you being telepathic isn't one of them." I glared at her. "The bottom line reason is because you are weak. It's quite disappointing."

I looked over her my nose turning up she reeked of vampire. "You should go get cleaned up. You reek of blood and death. I'm retiring for the night. We will talk again tomorrow."

And with that I left her standing there wide eyed and open mouth once again wondering who I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Shika93, EmmaSjren, and Miyabelle for reviewing!**

 **Thanks to all those that followed and favorite!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ADDICTED**

 **Love...is one hell of a drug...**

* * *

I walked downstairs to see Sookie's eyes glued to the t.v. screen. Vampire and humans battling it out over, 'what's right and what's wrong' over whether or not vampires should have the same rights as humans. Honestly I didn't see why they would be so against it, it's not like they could enslave the vamps as they were stronger and faster, but I also couldn't see why vamps are trying so hard to be like humans in the first place… God I hated politics.

At the mention of them being soulless creatures Sookie's eyes widened. Thoughts of if the vampires really had souls or not, filtered into her head. My eye twitched feeling a sharp pain zap through my head at how fast her thoughts escalated jumping from one thought to another. Sookie's mind was like a never ending roller-coaster with new twist and turns every second.

"I do not believe them to be soulless creatures, and neither should you. Stop thinking so hard your thoughts give me a headache." I said watching her. She whipped around startled, guess I scared her again.

"Jesus Christ." She spat.

"Not quite." I said with a smirk, her face went from surprised to a grimace.

"Can you say something when you enter the room, maybe you should wear a bell…" She said mumbling the last part of her sentence.

I raised an eyebrow at her thoughts as she pictured me with bells shackled around my wrist and my feet before I sat across from her.

"So you didn't tell my gran what happened last night?" She asked crossing her arms and watching me with narrowed eyes.

"No."

"Why not?" She accused.

"I see no reason to get Adele riled up in something so insignificant. It seemed he gave you enough blood to cure all your ailments and then some…"

She narrowed her eyes. "And another thing. Can you stay out of my head?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"The term 'no' generally speaks for its self, why should I stay out of your head, its only natural for me to do so."

"Well, because it's rude."

"I do what I please. But if you want me to stay out then you need to protect yourself better."

"What do you mean?"

"Guard your mind. Block your thoughts." I said picking up a newspaper and a cup of tea.

"How?"

I leaned back with a sigh still reading. "Figure it out. When you are capable of doing that at will, then we will move on from there."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sitting at this table, trying to read and enjoy my morning. You?"

"What are you doing here in Bon Tempe's at my grans? How do you even know my gran?"

My lip twitched. "I'm here because Adele asked me to come here. As for how I know Adele…I'll tell you one day when you're older."

"When I'm…we're practically the same age."

I remained quiet.

Adele came in as started cooking breakfast. I listened to Sookie as she talked.

Adele shot me a concerned look at some of the things Sookie was saying and I shrugged with disinterest.

That vampire had given her more than enough blood and she drank it willingly without even knowing the side effects, shame on her.

A girl came in and Adele embraced her. I learned that her name was Tara.

She sat next to Sookie looking at me curiously.

"Hello." She said her voice was hard but even I could hear the curiosity lingering in it.

"Hello." I replied back. I scanned her mind before leaning back looking at the two. Such a sad life she's had. Abusive drunken mother, no father, and the child had not only anger issues but was lacking in social issues as well. Pitiful and unfulfilled was her life.

I didn't bother listening to their current conversation. My eyes however widened and I stood from my seat when a guy that was the spitting image of my younger brother came in. One dip into his memory was enough to tell me he wasn't Dermot and that he was 100% human but his uncanny resemblance was enough to make me leave the kitchen.

Adele located me sitting on the back porch. "Sookie and Tara said you left in a rush at the sight of Jason."

"Yes. He was unexpected sight. He looks like someone from my past." I said staring into the sky.

"I sorry, I should have told you. Jason is Sookie's older brother. However he doesn't have the gift." Adele said with a sigh.

"Do you have any other grandchildren I should know about? You know very well I do not like surprises." I said seriously, taking my eyes away from the sky at gazing at her.

 _Preferably none that do not look the spitting image of my very own siblings…._ I couldn't help but think.

"Well there's one more. Her name is Hadley…but I haven't seen her in ages and she's like Jason, she doesn't have the gift." Adele said thinking to herself.

I remained silent soaking up the sun's rays.

"You know, that vampire friend of Sookie's is coming over later." She said slowly.

I turned my head to look at her. "Why?"

"Well, to get to know him better silly. Tara and Jason are gonna come and I want you to come too…" She said hopefulness ringing clear in her voice.

"I have no interest in fraternizing with vampires." I told her sharply.

She sighed. "You're old enough to make your own decisions, but I hope you change your mind, not all vampires are the same."

I stood up my eyes staring her down. "That my sweet is where you are wrong; they are all exactly the same. I've lived long enough to see that with my own eyes."

I left a silently stunned Adele to drive around.

When I came across a bar I decided to stop. I walked in catching the eyes of very male and female alike. I inwardly smirked lavishing loving the attention and sashayed towards the bar my heels silent on the wooden floor.

I sat at the bar and waited, it wouldn't take long for someone to approach me, it never did. As soon as one of the braver ones gets over their shock, they would come…

"Hello there, welcome to Merlotte's." Bingo! I smiled turning to look at him.

"Hello." I said to him. He was handsome, in his own way. Slightly scruffy with big warm blue eyes.

He was like one of the dogs that you found and begged your parents to keep because he was just so cute.

"You're new round these parts, my name is Sam, and this is my bar." He said flashing me a grin.

I cocked my head to the side. "How'd you know?"

"I'd never forget a pretty face like yours." He said blushing.

"How… sweet."

"So what can I get for you?" Sam asked and it was then I noticed that he did in fact have a notepad in his hand ready to take my order.

I looked at him rolling my eyes over him, before glancing around the bar to see a single red-haired waitress running around in short shorts and platform wedges. "Are you guys hiring?"

"Yeah, do you have experience in waiting?" Sam asked curiously.

"To be honest, not at all, but I do catch on quickly. Adapting to my surrounding is a skill I've mastered."

"Do you really?" He asked disbelief in his voice as his eyes rolled over me. I looked dainty and prissy to him I didn't look like I lifted a thing in my life instead being feed with a gold spoon and playing in tower made ivory… his thoughts were as chaotic as Sookie's as he was now thinking off me dressed in different girly dresses playing damsel and him being a prince.

I smirked before ruining his wild thoughts of me and him "Is that a challenge Mr. Merlotte?"

"Maybe?"

I stood up before I walked over to the where the cook was dishing out plates. I smiled "Hello darling."

He turned and looked me up and down "Well hello sexy. What can I do for you?"

"I need to prove a point to your boss over there so I can get me a job here. Mind letting me take these plates off your hands?"

"Not at all. You know the rotation?" He asked me.

"Counterclockwise?"

He cocked his head to the side "Now how'd you know that?"

"I'm talented at many thing darling." I said a smile that was less than innocent.

"Well go on with your bad self; I'm Lafayette by the way." He said with a smile of his own.

I smirked with a giant brown tray in one hand with five plates stacked on them.

I placed my other hand on my hip tossing the cook a wink before sashaying past Sam and to my first table.

I smiled at the family. "Hello, sorry about the wait, my names Isadora." I placed if dish in front of them along with napkins and straws for their drinks. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

They stared at me awe struck before shaking their heads 'no'.

"Perfect." I said with another smile before going back to Lafayette.

I grabbed more plates taking them to their tables.

"Alright, you sure did show me." Sam said after watching me work for two hours straight.

"I'm glad my work is satisfactory. I aim to please." I said looking at Sam and he blushed.

"And I really do appreciate your help." said Arlene, who I learned was the red-head that was working hard to try and make all the customers happy.

"Oh, here darling." I said grabbing her arm and handing her a wad of cash.

Her eyes grew wide.

"These are the tips that I got, but as they were your customers. The money is all yours." Besides I didn't have need for such mundane things like money.

"Bless your heart." She said teary eyed. Before looking at Sam "You hire her right now Sam Merlotte." With those words she walked away.

I chucked "She's funny."

"Yes Arlene's full of laughs. Come on back here to my office so we can fill out your paperwork."

After all the paperwork was filled out he handed me a Merlotte shirt and black shorts.

I stared at the shorts curiously. "Do I have to wear these shorts?"

"Having second thoughts already?"

"No."

He chuckled. "Black bottoms. Pants, shorts, skirt. I don't really care as long as it's black."

I nodded. "Wonderful"

"Any questions?"

"Nope. I guess I'll see you tomorrow night Sam"

"Goodnight Isadora."

"You can call me Izzy." I said flashing him a smile before leaving.

I walked up to the door to the Stackhouse and heard. "Did you own slaves?"

"Tara!" I heard Sookie gasp with shock and I rolled my eyes as I opened the door.

All eyes turned towards me; especially Sookie's little vampire friend.

I watched his nose flare as he took in my scent. He shot me a curious look and I glared at him.

I held my head high as I walked in. "Good evening Adele, Tara, Sookie, Jason." I cut my eyes at him. "Good evening Mr. Compton."

He seemed surprised that I knew his name. But how could I not, Bon Temps was a small town and he was the town famous little fanged fiend.

"Adelle might I have a word." I said towards her.

"Of course." she said happily following me. "So have you-"

"Adele you have allowed Sookie to speak to this vampire I didn't expect you to actually allow Sookie to invite a vampire into this house. You're not being open-minded your being ignorant and irresponsible." She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "And while he is here I do not wish to discuss our ….arrangement."

"But you will help still?" she asked slowly. She was uncertain because of my feelings at the moment, I could almost smile at her, she was the only human that could handle my mood swings…

I sighed taking in her pleading eyes and her hands clasped in front of her like a prayer. "Yes…I will help, I just hope this won't be as troublesome as if feel it will turn out."

"Nonsense Izzy, Sookie-" she started all of her uncertainty gone, she once again lighting up like a firecracker until I cut her off once more.

"Vampire in the living room. They have impeccable hearing darling." I said not caring that he heard me. "I'm retiring for the night."

"You don't want to hear?"

"About the old world? No; I'll pass, you know better than anyone how I feel about the past."

"Right, sorry." She said.

We exited the kitchen and caught eyes with the vampire. He once again shot me a curious look.

I bared my non existing fangs before walking towards my room.

I ignored Sookie the next morning. When she came back she reeked of vampire. A quick look into her mind showed me she didn't have sex with him but she did want him to bite her.

I had half a mind to slap her.

I went to work for Sam that night catching Sookie by surprise when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" She said with narrowed eyes.

"I'm working." I said curtly before finishing my tables.

I watched her as she worked, watched her listening in on people and trying to block of their thoughts.

I could have shaken my head. This girl was weak.

Our shift soon ended and as we walked towards our cars in silence Sookie exploded on me.

"That's enough and I can't take it anymore, who the hell are you?" she snapped at me.

I smirked. "Funny how the one person that wants to hear the silence is now erupting over because she can't decipher the mind of one woman. But if your just dying to know my names Isadora. Adele along with other friends of mine call me Izzy."

"Izzy?" Sookie said repeating the nickname.

"But we are not friends, so you can call me Isadora" I bit out.

She glared at me. "Well _Isadora_ what are you doing here in Bon Temps?"

I laughed looking at her. "You've got fire. I've always loved fire. Keep it up and maybe I'll tell you one day."

We had changed out of our work clothes; she was wearing a denim mini skirt and a white and green tank top.

I wore white slacks, a lacy white and sky blue top with sky blue heels to match.

She glared at me and I smirked before getting into my car and driving off.

When Sookie arrived home late I knew she had visited the vampire.

I snarled at what her mind revealed to me. A nest of vampires had almost fed on her, and almost if not already found out she's a telepath. She was frightened and weary. Good; she needed to be, but I had a feeling that this little encounter wouldn't be enough to sway her judgement on seeing Mr. Compton.

I walked out of the door and across the field letting myself into his home uninvited.

"It's dangerous walking into a vampire's house uninvited." He told me as he stood from his couch chair and walked towards me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Spare me your empty threats."

I narrowed my eyes on him. "I honestly do not care why you have decided to come back or why you're pumping ignorant children with your tainted filth. I really don't. But you should know that there will be a stake with your name on it if you even think about getting in my way."

"What are you saying?" He asked me darkly.

"In vampire terms. Sookie Stackhouse is mine. Stay away from her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those that followed and favorite!**

 **Also feel free to drop me a review.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ADDICTED**

 **Love...is one hell of a drug...**

* * *

I didn't even bother to stop the growl that erupted from my lips as Adele slammed the phone down once more. These humans, most that have known her, her entire life were now so ready and willing to turn on her.

They called and taunted her because of the town's latest tragedy.

I sat next to Adele comforting her when she got the phone call. Jason had been accused of murdering the neighborhood tramps, horribly rotten luck if you asked me.

"He didn't do it Izzy, he didn't I know he couldn't have." She whispered as she leaned against me.

"I know darling, I know. I looked into his mind, he isn't a killer, definitely isn't a murderer." I said although my treacherous mind thought of my younger brother Dermot. I remembered pleading the same for him once….

 _"Dermot Brigant; you are aware why you are here."_

 _I stood, shielded by Dillon, but I saw his head fall, his blonde hair messy from all the times I would mess it up by running my fingers through it._

 _"Yes."_

 _"How do you plead?" The fairy king Niall demanded._

 _I watched him watched my younger brother tremble under the stares he was getting._

 _"This is madness!" I snapped. "Complete and utter madness. Dermot is innocent, he's not a killer he's not a murderer! Release him at once!"_

 _Dillon held me back and I fought against his hold trying to get to him. He was my younger brother, my baby brother, I knew him better than he knew his self…_

 _"How do you plead?" The fairy king continued ignoring my outburst focusing on the young man before him._

 _I watched as Dermot lifted his head, I paused, he wasn't trembling from fear or cry tears….he was laughing._

 _He tossed a sadistic smirk towards the king before facing the royal court._

 _We locked eyes. And tears filled my eyes at the sight; his blue eyes, the blue eyes that we shared were no longer recognizable. His eyes were wild and hard not, soft and playful as we continued to gaze at each other before he announced the one word that sealed his fate and before I knew it...my own._

 _"Guilty."_

"I know I asked you to look after Sookie because of the gift ya'll share but Jason-" Adele said snapping me back to the present.

"Say no more. You're my fried Adele of course I'll help clear your grandson's name." I said to her seriously.

With him being the spitting image of Dermot, it would be hard for me to be around him, but that definitely wouldn't deter me for getting to know him, I hated the fact that even though his face brought out anger, hurt and betrayal to the forefront of my mind I still felt drawn to protect him.

I wouldn't let something like this continue to happen to him, even if he did do it.

"Thank you." She said hugging me and I smiled.

I listened to Sookie and Adele as the spoke about the situation involving Jason.

Adele warned Sookie that if the real murder wasn't caught soon that they would make Jason take the blame, even though he was innocent.

"How am I supposed to help him?" Sookie asked and I could picture clearly the dumbstruck look on her face from my spot in the living room.

I rolled my eyes was she really being this naïve?

"Use the gift god gave you. Listen in on people, keep your ears open you're bound to hear something." Adele told her.

"It's got nothing to do with my ears." Was her only reply.

"Whatever you use to listen, use it." She said sternly shocking Sookie if the gasp she let out was anything to go by. Adele spoke again only softer. "He is your brother Sookie."

"Ok." Sookie finally relented.

"Good girl." Adele whispered before joining me once more in the living room a tray of tea and cookies in her hand.

I watched as Sookie struggled with reading peoples mind. I rolled my eyes honestly it doesn't take a genius to know of a telepath to see what these people are thinking. It's written all over their faces.

"Sookie if you don't stop now you won't make it through the night without a nasty headache." I chirped walking past her with a tray of food in my hand.

She glared at me. "I have to listen-"

"I know why your listening, all I'm saying is Jason's predicament and Dawn's death, is all these people are gonna be thinking about. You don't need to read their minds to see that."

She paused looking at me thoughtfully considering my words. "I suppose your right."

"Of course I'm right." I said with a smile before disappearing to wait my tables.

I popped up next to Sookie as she stopped Jason from walking further.

"Jason you look me in the eye and you tell me the truth. Did you kill dawn?"

I shook my head at her as the look of confusion hurt and betrayal flashed across his face at those four little words.

My eyes openly raked over him taking in every feature that was Jason, cataloguing the similarities and differences he shared with Dermot before stopping at the bulge in his jeans.

I gave a quick sniff taking in his scent before smirking when his eyes caught mine, a blush covering his features as his eyes watched mine wonder slowly down to his bulging jeans once more.

 _Well, looks like someone over did the vampire blood._

I shook my head once again painfully reminded of my little brother; he too would do such ignorant things like that, always seeming to land his self in trouble.

I watched from the corner of my eye as the vampire came in. Everyone in the bar grew quite.

I looked over to see Sookie's section was full; it was either sit in my section or Arlene's…

I looked at him daring him to sit in my section. He quickly cast his eyes away from my own before siting in one of Arlene booths.

I smirked happily before finishing up my rounds. So far today had been a good day.

I was on my way towards the back to check on Jason, he had disappeared towards the fridge when Sookie grabbed my arm.

"Come outside with me so that I can convince Bill to take us to that vampire bar in Shreveport that everyone keeps talking about."

"No."

"What why?"

"One. Because I don't need to be there. Two because you're still not my favorite telepath and you putting your hands on me and trying to tell me what you're doing is not helping your cause." I snapped.

She instantly let go.

"Now I told Adele that I would help. But I will help on my own terms, I do things my own way. I'll see you later." I said moving to check on Jason, he was my priority right now, If I didn't get to him soon, he would be in a world full of hurt…

"How do you know he'll say yes?" Sookie asked me unsure.

I smirked. "Because I know."

I turned on my heels my ponytail swinging behind me as I walked towards Jason.

I debated how I would approach him before throwing caution to the wind and just entering the fridge.

"Don't turn around-"

I didn't bother listening to him. I sighed I saw him sitting on the ground with his pants around his ankles and a ribeye steak covering his privates. Despite the cold temperature Jason's body hand broken out in a sweat.

"I said don't look at me." He snapped, angry about literally being caught with his pants down.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing Jason?"

"Nothing." He said quickly before averting his eyes. His mind was a typhoon. Anger being find like this, anger at it being me his grandmother's mysterious smoking hot friend, his words not mine.

"You are a horrible liar." I said unyielding as he pleaded me with his eyes to leave him alone. He was secretly hoping that someone else would find him first. Well it was too late, I was here now.

"….I think I might have OD'd…." He whispered.

"On what?" I asked even though I already knew.

"…..V." He said quickly slightly flinching as if waiting for a reprimand or physical outburst that I just wasn't going to give.

"And where did you get this V?" I asked although a quick dip in his mind told me it was he flamboyant cook.

Silence. He turned his face away from me, he didn't trust me.

I felt a pang in my stomach and hurt flashed across my eyes but it was understandable, he didn't know me. Just because I felt drawn to him doesn't mean he automatically felt the same.

"Jason…." I said and his eyes locked with my own. "It's ok, you can trust me, you can tell me. I can keep a secret."

He stared at me for a whole two minutes. His eyes, Dermot eyes critically studying my facial expression, after another moment he whispered "…..Lafayette."

I nodded while keeping my face neutral, I didn't need him to think I was judge him, even if the thought of vampire juice running through his veins made me want to beat him senseless.

"Let me see it." I said after a moment.

His entire body tensed. "What?"

"I want to help you Jason, for me to know what measures I need to take I need to see how bad the erection is." I placed my warm hand over his cold one. "It's alright love; I just want to see…"

Slowly but surely he let me remove the steak that covered his erection.

My eyebrows frowned at the monstrous size of his erection. "Oh Jason…"

He whimpered at my tone. "This is bad isn't it?"

"We need to leave at once."

He nodded.

"A hospital-" I started but Jason's arm snaked round my own quicker than I had ever thought stopping me in my track.

"No no, no please no hospitals." The desperation in his voice had me quickly nodding my head in agreement.

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Ok love calm down, no hospitals."

I helped him stand while slipping his pants over the erection. I walked over to Sam telling him I was leaving before helping Jason out the door, paying no mind at the eyes that followed us.

After Jason told me where he lived, and after I helped him into his house, I began to draw a bath for him.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked from the door way ask he watched me through curious eyes.

"I'm helping you." I said without taking my eyes from the sudsy water, I had put an assortment of different herbs in the hot water that would help relax his mind and body. I stopped the water turning to look at him. "Strip and get into the tub."

He frowned, a blush covering his cheeks as I stared at him.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Could you um…close your eyes." He asked bashfully his face further turning scarlet as if I just didn't see his penis 20 minutes ago…

I raised an eyebrow my lip twitching in amusement, before I simply stood and exited the bathroom.

"When you are in the tub and you've finished washing away the days sweat and grime, call for me." I didn't wait for his response before I closed the door.

I searched his house looking for the things that I needed. It was a good thing he lived alone and not with Adele, he would have had some serious explaining to do.

When Jason called for me I returned to find him laid back and resting in the tub.

He smiled when he saw me. "I don't know what you put in here, but damn, I feel good."

I smiled. "A little this and a little that, I'm glad that your body is relaxed. You should sleep, I'm sure you'll feel better when you awaken." I needed him to be relaxed and in a peaceful state of mind for what I had to do next.

I sat on the side of the tub watching him as he fought with his drowsiness, before finally his eyes shut.

I took the knife that I had found in his kitchen, before cutting my hand and slipping it into the hot water.

The water turned blood red in seconds as I slipped my hand over his erection. My hand was the equivalent of a block of ice on a frying pan.

I watched as Jason stirred, flinching and hissing at my touch but remained in his sleep. As I began to stroke him my blood mixed with the water began to pulse, before glowing.

I focused on my task, soft strokes, I needed him to cum; the faster he'd cum the faster he would be healed.

When he ejaculated onto my hand the red seemed to seep into his pores and finally his eyes shot open.

I looked down at his now erection-less penis before flashing him a smile.

"You healed me." He said with shock and happiness.

"I did."

"I…my penis don't look like an eggplant about to explode anymore…I…thank you."

I smiled before standing. "It's fine Jason, just please, do not consume anymore V. Vampire blood is full of impurities and toxins. It isn't the slightest bit healthy for human bodies."

"Wait are you just….are you just going to leave?" he said asked his smile leaving his face in exchange for a frown.

"I'm afraid so. I have other matters to attend too right now." I said with a sigh running my hand through my hair. Just the thought of spending the rest of my night in a vampire bar made me want to sneer.

"I-ok." He looked and at the tub water playing with the bubbles that still remained; he looked every bit the petulant child that was told to go to bed early. It was quite an endearing sight.

I smiled walking back over towards him. "How about I stop by tomorrow morning, yes?"

He nodded seemingly in a better mood. "Ok."

I leaned down my lips briefly touching his. "Good, sleep well tonight Der-Jason." I said quickly catching my slip before quickly leaving his home, leaving a wide eyed and red faced Jason in the tub.

I mentally chastised myself on the drive back to towards Adele. He was not Dermot, he was not my brother, I shouldn't and cannot act so familiar with him.

After I got dressed I speed over the Shreveport.

I didn't know if the duo had been waiting on me or if they had just arrived, and to be honest couldn't find the energy to care. My slip up with Jason further souring my mood.

I strutted up to them my lip curling as Bill inhaled deeply, his eyes locking on my own.

"Oh my god, Isadora you look….amazing."

"I always do." I said to her while still glaring at Bill.

"Aren't you um, a little bit too dressed up though?" She asked with a frown as her eyes took me in. I suppose she was right by human standards. My blood red floor length gown was bound to attract more attention than necessary, if the color didn't attract on its own the thigh high split and lace that surrounded my upper body would. But it couldn't be helped, I wasn't some ill-bred mongrel and I refused to dress like it either.

My eyes flashed to her face before flickering over her outfit choice.

"Was I expected to take a page from you fashion book, wear a childishly causal floral dress with a little headband?"

"i…" she was so taken aback by my rude response that she just stared at me wide eyed.

"Are you ready?" I said boredly, irritation practically oozing from my poses.

"Yes."

"Let's get this over with." I said walking next to Sookie.

We walked in and I rolled my eyes at what I saw. Leather, latex, whips and chains.

Typical, tasteless, basic and boring. I groaned already bored and ready to leave.

"Bill haven't seen you in a while." A blond vampire said walking over to us. She was very beautiful but then again most vampires were.

"I'm mainstreaming." Bill said to her with a dryness that conveyed that he didn't particularly enjoy her company.

"Good for you." Her tone was just as dry as his before asking the real important question. "Who's the doll?"

I turned my head to see the she devil staring at me. I smirked of course she meant me; I was just as beautiful if not more than her. I would have been offended if she meant Sookie.

"Pam this is Sookie." Bill said in which earned him two glares.

"No not her, the doll." She said looking at Sookie with distaste before locking eyes with me.

"My name is irrelevant." I said to her before my eyes locked on a vampire girl dancing. Many human's eyes seemed glued to her as well.

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked grabbing onto my arm like it was a lifeline, Pam and Bill both looking at me as I had begun to walk away from the group.

"I'm going to be bored if I say with you all night. When I get bored I get a little mischievous. I don't do bored and you won't like what I do if I get mischievous."

"It's not safe-" Sookie started but my cold eyes and shark like smirk stopped her in her tracks.

"But it will be entertaining." With that I snatched my arm from hers walking through the crowd.

I stood watching the two vampires debating whose glory I should steal. The male one looked me up and down with hunger in his eyes before motioning me with his finger.

"Oh sugar you have no idea what you just asked for…" I smirked before stepping up on his platform and dancing along with him.

Sex. Blood. Rage. Lust. Hunger. Passion.

I tossed my head back grinding on the vampire moving faster and faster.

I felt eyes zero in on us.

I smirked. Yes, ravish me with your eyes. Take me by force in any way that you wish it, give me all of that lust and passion.

I sighed as I could feel their energy soaking into me.

"Can I get to know you better?" The male vampire I was dancing with asked with lust filled eyes. I had long ago danced his female counterpart off her own platform…

I leaned my face up towards him inched from his lips before answering. "No..."

I smirked when he stopped shocked that I refused him and I took that time to walk over to Sookie and Bill.

"Look at you, you're glowing." Sookie said with a smile before frowning. "But you dancing with those vampires was dangerous, as a matter of fact, I'm surprised you could even keep up with them."

I waved her off. "Please, make no mistake. Between me and them, I'm definitely more dangerous."

I saw Bill narrow his eyes and didn't bother to filter my mouth. "Problem Compton?"

"Not at all." His voice seemed strained.

"Good." I said nodding my head towards him before looking at Sookie who was watching our interaction. "Did you find what you need to know?"

"Yes and no…" She said with a sigh.

"In which that means you were unsuccessful then. What fabulous news." I said dryly, my thoughts wandering towards Jason and his future safety.

"Whose that?" I heard Sookie ask. I didn't even bother to look to see what she was talking about.

"So you noticed him did you?" The tiniest hints of jealousy and disappointment in his voice. I barely resisted scoffing, so what had caught her interest was another male…no doubt vampire.

"No it's not like that I just-" Sookie tried to explain but just couldn't.

"Everyone does. That's Eric, he's the oldest thing in this bar." Bill said with a huff, further proving my point. Honestly what was with this girl and vampires?

Although, I snickered to myself thinking how untrue bill's statement probably was, I watched as a man put his hand on this so called Eric's leg. Eric kicked the man off and he ended up cutting his forehead.

I sneered with open disgust. "What a weak willed idiot."

Sookie and Bill looked at me in shock, while I just shrugged.

"I need a drink."

The bartender's fangs slide down as he took in my scent. "And how may I help you gorgeous."

I couldn't help the smirk that made its way to my lips, even though he was a vampire, he had good taste. And yes, if it wasn't obvious by now, I am a vain creature, and I held no shame in it.

"I need something strong, the strongest you have." I watched as he pulled out Kentucky bourbon whiskey and a pretty little glass and smiled. "No nice of glass needed, I'll just be taking the bottle."

He raised an eyebrow before sliding me a bottle of whiskey. You sure you can handle it, it'll burn the lining right off your stomach.

I slapped a hundred dollar Bill on the bar. "What's a little pain to endure for the price of ultimate pleasure….thanks by the way."

I was contently drinking my bottle while dancing with some humans who were under the illusion that I was a vampire when Sookie grabbed me.

I sighed before winking at the girl I had been dancing on.

"Call me." She said desperation leaking from her voice.

"I'll think about it darling." I said before walking away with Sookie.

"I didn't know you battle for the other team." Sookie said with surprise clearly in her voice.

I snickered. "You don't know _anything_ about me…"I looked over at the blonde male vampire and his blonde female counterpart before landing once more on Sookie. "I bat for _any team_ that interests me."

"Now," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Why did you pull me over here, disrupting my fun?"

"Izzy-"

"Pardon?" I hissed at her making her flinch.

"Isadora, we've been summoned." I looked at her my mind steamrolling through hers.

I scoff. "So it seems."

"Bill Compton it has been awhile." The blonde male I remained bill calling Eric said emotionlessly.

"Yes well, I've been-" Bill started before Eric cut him off.

"Mainstreaming. I heard." Eric looked over both of us his eyes landing on my bored face. "I see that it's going well for you."

"Yes of course, sorry, Eric these are my friends-" Bill was once again cut off by Eric.

"Sookie Stackhouse, and miss-" Eric paused because he had yet to learn my name. I smirked taking pride in that.

"How do you know my name?" Sookie asked with a frown.

"I never forget a pretty face you're in my vault." She said staring at Sookie making her uncomfortable.

"But" Eric said pulling all eyes towards him. "Who might this lovely yet mysterious flower be?" Eric asked his eyes yet to leave my now once more emotionless face.

I stared at him cocking my head to the side studying him. His body language and his facial expressions, they all seemed vaguely familiar.

"My name is Isadora." I said after a moment of silence, studying him as he did me.

"Just Isadora?" Pam asked drawing my eyes.

"Isadora is all that you need to know, don't tell me it's not enough for your vault?" I said with heavy sarcasm while raising an eyebrow up at Pam.

She smirked in return.

Sookie grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I rolled my eyes and brought the bottle of whiskey towards my lips.

"It's nice to meet you Eric. Isn't it Isadora?" She said asked me.

"Uh yeah, it sure is." I said sarcastically looking back at the dance floor with a pout.

"Well aren't you sweet…" Eric said drawing my eyes towards him as he stared at me.

"Not on your life." I bite out causing Sookie to once again squeeze my hand.

Eric smirked still staring at me; I sneered and looked back towards the dance floor.

Eric and Pam exchanged words in old Swedish to have privacy and I couldn't stop the eye roll and the sigh that escaped my lips…

"Some of us actually speak other languages, so no need to be shy, you can speak English so everyone can understand." I said in old Swedish surprising the both.

"You speak Swedish?" Pam asked impressed.

"Among other things." I said boredly.

"Miss Stackhouse I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers." Eric said finally.

"Yes I have."

"If you have anything to ask you shall ask it of me." Eric said seriously.

"Alright then." She said pulling two pictures from her purse. "You recognize either one of these girls."

He scoffed pointing to Maudette "This one offered herself to me."

I scoffed. Of course the little death slut did, she offered herself to anything, so I've been told.

"But I found her much too pathetic for _my_ attentions." Eric finished before his eyes rolled over me.

He looked at the picture of Dawn. "Now this one however, this one I have tasted."

"I remember them both." Pam said.

"On account of the vault?" Sookie and I said at the same time.

"Never had either of them though, they weren't really my type." Pam's eyes also seemed to linger on me.

I raised the bottle to my lips to find it empty. I saw a waitress and placed the bottle on her tray.

"Be a good little lamb and dispose of that for me, ok." I said with a smirked before turning back to face them.

Eric was watching me amusement in his eyes, even as the girl's angry thoughts filtered towards me.

"Sookie, remember what I said earlier…" I said to her as I crossed my arm growing impatient.

"Right well, that's all your time I need to take." Sookie said taking the two picture's from Eric.

"I've not finished with you yet. Please sit." Eric said seriously as he saw we were about to leave.

There were only two chairs. Sookie sat in one while Bill sat in the other. Sookie tried to scoot over but there wasn't room for the both of us.

"You are more than welcome to sit in my lap, Miss Isadora." Eric said to me, a dark look in his eyes.

I smirked. "And here all those people talk, about how vampires don't have a sense of humor."

I walked over to Sookie before lifting her up and placing her in my lap, surprising not only the vampires but Sookie as well.

"So Bill, are you quite attached to your friends…" Eric asked him.

"They are mine." Bill said immediately.

I shot him a death glare, while Sookie chirped up. "Yes _we_ are his, _both_ of us."

Eric eyed me not fully convinced as I stayed silent.

"Well what a pity, for me." He said finally, looking at Bill. "We have catching up to do you and I..."

I sighed looking over the dance floor my mind naturally slipping into every human in the room, with my boredom.

I raised an eyebrow at a man in all black and a Silveridge Lounge pinole hat. I licked my lips at his thoughts.

Well, this may just be the entertainment I craved.

 _Sookie, you might want to let your vampire boy toy know that man over there is an undercover cop bringing in backup and that a vampire named Taren is feeding on that weak man from earlier._

Sookie's head snapped at me with a frown. "How did you-"

 _There's more to me that meets the eye_ I said while flashing her a mischievous smile.

"Will you ever tell me?" Sookie asked with a frown.

"Maybe…" I said with a smirk.

"Damnit Isadora, this isn't a game someone innocent could get hurt." She snapped glaring at me.

My eyes darkened at her tone of voice. "A lot of innocent people could get hurt, but I don't care about them."

I wrapped an arm around her waist in what any predator could tell was a possessive manner while my other hand brought her chin down towards my face. She needed to see how serious I was. She needed to learn her place. "Contrary to your belief Sookie this is a game, this is all one big game to me, and you are merely just another piece on my board do not ever think that you will be anything more."

Her head snapped towards bill hurt by my insensitive words when I leased my hold on her face, even as him and to two blonde vampires stared at us with confusion and shock on their features.

"We have to get out of here." Sookie snapped at Bill still angry at me as I leaned back casually in my seat.

"Sookie..." Bill said with disappointment in his tone.

"Eric the cops are coming, there's going to be a raid." Sookie pleaded with the blonde, after seeing bill obviously wasn't budging.

"Tell me you're not an undercover cop." He said narrowing his eyes on her.

"I'm not, but that man in the hat is." Sookie said pointing to the guy on the dance floor.

"Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here." Eric said waving off her warning.

Sookie looked at me panic in her eyes, Eric wasn't budging.

I scoffed. "Oh yeah? Then tell me blondie, how's it going to look to the cops when they find little Taren feeding from the weak willed human from earlier in the ladies room."

"How do you know this?" Pam asked suspiciously while Eric looked between Sookie and I with a frown.

I smirked. "It's all a part of my charm darling."

I stood up seconds before the police burst in.

"Police."

I felt hands picking me up and holding me against them as we all ran out of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those that followed and favorite!**

 **Also feel free to drop me a review.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ADDICTED**

 **Love...is one hell of a drug...**

* * *

"Where are you off to so early?" Adele asked me as I walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna go see Jason, I told him I'd drop by last night." I said casually.

She looked like she was about to say more before she sighed at the phone. It rang…again. Not only was Adele getting negative feedback because of Sookie seeing the neighborhood vampire, and Jason being accused of being a murder, but also for inviting said neighborhood vampire to speak out in a church.

"Sweetheart just stop and unplug the phone." I said as it rang again.

She shook her head. "Could be something important."

"Or it could be another insufferable human." I snorted.

"Izzy." Adele said playfully swatting towards me.

"I'm sorry, but it's true, just promise me you won't listen too much more of the hatred. Just let the phone go to voice mail." I said as it rang again.

She shook her head before picking up the phone with a cheery 'Hello'.

She was greeted in return with a banshee like scream.

 **Adele Stackhouse you are going to hell yes you are-**

I left before I was tempted to find out where the woman lived and kill her…

I knocked on Jason's door, restraining myself from just walking in.

He smiled as he saw it was me at the door. "You came."

"Well of course, I told you I would." I said with a smile stepping in side of his house. "How are you doing?"

He sighed motioning me towards the kitchen. I sat in a chair that he offered me, and could tell by his rigid body that he was about to vent.

"My life sucks so much ass Izzy."

I raised an eyebrow.

"First I get hauled in by the cops, then the V incident." He said shuddering. "That's the fuck of the day."

"Jason…you didn't tell anyone else where you get the V at right? You didn't tell anyone that I know about what happened right?"

"Do I look stupid?" He scoffed waving off my worry. I simply stared at him.

"Coffee?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'm a tea drinker."

"I think I have some of that…somewhere…" He said with a frown before looking through the kitchen cabinets.

"Anyway…" He continued. "I didn't even let on that I was taking anything. I-I trust you."

I smiled. "Well, thank you."

"But listen we need to figure out a way to convince Lafayette to stop selling V, it fucks people up. I mean shit now Sheriff Dearborn thinks I'm some kinda sex manic… ah ha…found yeah." Jason turned towards me with a box of English tea. "My gran left it here, I figured she'd come back for it when she was ready."

I smiled as he put the tea bag in a mug and pulled hot water in the cup. "Lemon?"

I flinched and replied sharply. "No."

This time he raised an eyebrow at my response.

"Sorry, it's just I have an allergic reaction."

He frowned. "No not a problem."

He offered me sugar and I put a little inside. After I took a sip of my tea, he decided he could continue his rant.

"I am done with V. Lafayette can go fuck some other people up with that shit. He fucking broke me."

I smiled. "Well I'm glad to hear that. Like I told you last night V, is not even the slightest bit healthy for human bodies-"

"Speaking of last night…" He said his eyes suddenly widening. "You kissed me."

It was my turn to flush with embarrassment. I ran a hand through my hair. "Yes, well that was a mistake."

At the hurt expression on his face I quickly explained.

"It's just that, you wear a striking resemblance towards my younger brother…and I just reacted before fully thinking it through."

"Do you kiss all your brothers on the lips?"

"Yes." I said honestly.

"Really? That doesn't freak you out; I mean he's your blood brother."

I frowned not really understanding what he was trying to say before I had to remember Jason's social standing. He was raised with humans, and humans had very strict views on the interactions between males and females especially if they were related. What did they call it…incest?

My eyes brightened. Yes that was the term incest. I shook my head at Jason. "Where I come from it's not uncommon to kiss your brother or sister on the lips, it is merely a form of endearment, a way of showing affection."

"I see." Jason said slowly before changing the subject. "What happened to your brother?"

"I lost him…"I said sadly, my eyes growing bleary. "I…lost him…"

"I know how it feels to lose some one, I lost my parents…."He said coming towards my side and surprising me when he wrapped his arm around me pulling me into a hug.

Against my better judgement I spent an hour there just talking to Jason, learning more about him, bonding over that fact that we had both lost someone dear…

I was irritated. That was plain to see as it was so obviously written across my face.

"Jason Stackhouse, you owe me big time." I growled out by his side.

He smiled. "Oh come on, I'm sure it won't be too bad. I know it'd make Gran happy."

I huffed no longer commenting as he dragged me through the group of people.

I was at the descendants of the glorious dead; and I was not a happy camper. If that was enough to piss me off, Jason the damn idiot had somehow gotten his hands on more V.

'Done with it' he said, 'broke me' he said. Ha. Broke him my ass.

The only good thing that came from this was that he remained glued to my side; this was best so that I could watch him, and monitor his health lest he have another over dose.

Adele was as giddy as a school girl when she saw me and Jason smirked down as me.

"See told yeah so." He whispered into my ear.

"Whatever."

He walked me towards that Tara girl who if she could would have set me on fire. I resisted the urge to lick my lips at the envy and rage leaking off her pores. Maybe this would prove to be an interesting night after all.

I got lost in my own thoughts when Bill started his speech. I don't know how many times I had to voice my distaste, if there was one thing I loathed, it was reliving the old days…

Being here just reminded me of it.

As Bill finished up his speech I made a beeline towards the door.

"Hey, Izzy wait, I'll give you a ride home." Jason said catching up to me.

"For making me sit through that Jason Stackhouse you'll be giving me more than just a ride home, you'll also be giving me a ride to work." I said shooting him a serious look.

He raised his hands in the air. "Yes ma'am."

I felt more than just Jason's eyes on me as I went from table to table.

"Man this place is crawling with hot chicks and we just sitting here like our balls are stuck together." Hoyt said with a sigh as I walked past him.

"Don't look at me my cher is right there." Rene said. "You wanna girl so bad you get one yourself."

I walked towards their table along with Arlene.

She leaned down kissing Rene's cheek as I ran my fingers through Jason's hair.

He flushed red and I smirked before walking away.

"Hey what's up with you and Isadora anyway?" Hoyt said with a pout. "I thought you said ya'll weren't together."

I watched from the side of my eye as Jason's smile faltered. "We're not, she's my friend. Since when are you carrying a torch for Izzy?" His voice was accusing.

"Izzy?"

"Yeah, it's her nickname. You didn't answer my question bubba."

"I guess since she started. She so sweet, and nice, and her voice sound like angels and-"

"That's enough." Jason said standing with a frown. "Imma get us some more dixie draft."

"Hey how's Jason?" Tara asked me with one of the fakest smiles I had ever seen in my life, and let me tell you, I've lived long enough to see a good hand full of fake smiles.

"He's alright."

"I'm surprised to see ya'll together."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Think it's gonna last?"

"Is there a reason you want to know, about Jason and my, nonexistent relationship Tara?"

Her eyes widened at my words. She looked away from my knowing eyes. "No, not at all."

"Good." I said before turning and walking away only to run into Jason.

"Izzy can I talk to you?" he said ignoring Tara's greeting.

"Sure." I said and I allowed him to pull me towards the back to have a bit of privacy. "What's on your mind Jason?"

"I just…are you seeing anyone?" Jason said quickly.

"What?" I asked scrunching up my face even though I heard exactly what he asked.

"Are you interested in anyone?" Jason said again.

"Is there any particular reason why you're asking me this Jason?" I asked my lip twitching in amusement.

"No I just…"

"You just?" I asked as he seemed reluctant to go on.

"I feel protective of you. You're my friend; I have to look out for you." He said finally determination shining in his eyes.

I shook my head "I see, well to put your mind at peace, no, I'm not with anyone nor am I looking to be with anyone."

The tension in his body left just as soon as those words came out of my mouth. "Good, good."

"Now if were all done here" I said with a smile running my hand through his hair again. "Imma go back to my tables."

Jason nodded and let me go.

"Izzy what do I do?" Arlene came up to me with a panic stricken face and an uneaten burger in her hand.

"I don't understand."

She sighed and pulled me along with her towards the kitchen instead of explaining what happened.

I could have of course read her mind but I felt like it would take the surprise element away.

"There a problem with my burger?" Lafayette asked her curiously.

"Just a couple of drunk red-necks that's all." She trailed off.

"Well, what's they problem?" Lafayette asked his eyes flickering to my own before landing on hers.

She began to tremble under our gazes and tried to wave it off. "Oh come on now, it's not worth it."

I frowned. "What did they say?"

"He said the burger…" she said saying each word slowly…

Lafayette who had gotten closer towards us slammed his tongs on the counter making her jump. "What did he say Arlene?"

"He said the burger might have aids." She said quickly.

I frowned. "Well that's not very nice. Imma go over there and have a word with them."

"No need sweet thang, I got this." Lafayette said while taking off his earrings.

He grabbed the burger and sashayed over to the table. I hid an amused smirk and followed him. Shit was about to go down.

I stood by his side with my hand on my hip glaring down at the males.

"Excuse me. Who ordered the hamburger…" He put the plate on the table. " _With_ _aids_?"

Two of the three immediately started laughing. I glared at him before glaring at the one who was looking at Lafayette like he was dirt on Louis Viton heels.

"I ordered the hamburger deluxe."

"In this restaurant a hamburger deluxe comes with French fries, lettuce, tomato, mayo and **_aids_**." I growled out finding myself growing incensed with their disgusting behavior. I might not have been Lafayette's biggest fan because of the v he gave Jason but that doesn't mean I hated him or that he deserved to be treated in such a way. "Does anybody got a problem with that?"

Layfette smiled and pushed me back as he noticed that I had taken a step closer towards the man. My fists were balled, one wrong move would set me off.

"Yeah." The same guy said now glaring at me as well. "I'm an American, and I gotta say who makes my food."

I felt arms attempt to pull me away as I took another step towards the arrogant man.

I looked up to see they belonged to Jason.

"Oh baby it's too late for that. See fagets been breeding yo cows, raising your chickens and even brewing yo beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this motherfucka. Everything on yo gotdam table got aids." Lafayette said coldly.

"You still aint making me eat no aids burger." The man said. He had already lost this battle yet he was still talking.

"You insolent-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Jason slapped his hand over my mouth and began to pull me towards his table.

He sat in his chair before pulling me into his lap.

I could have put up a fight, but if I truly over powered him it would have looked way to suspicious.

"Izzy calm down, Lafayette can take care of himself." He whispered in my ear holding me tight against him.

"Well, all you got to do is say hold the aids." With that Lafayette lifted the burger bun and licked off the mayo. And shoved the bun in the man's face.

His friends stood up only to be smacked down by Lafayette.

My eyes brightened with excitement.

" ** _Bitch_** you come in **_my_** house you gone eat **_my_** food how **_I fucking make it_**. Do you understand me?" He flipped the plate into his lap. "Tip yo waitress." He added before turning away.

When Lafayette got close to me he chuckled. "You's a crazy one, forreals. But thanks for having my back."

I nodded and didn't bother responding as Jason still had his hands covering my waist and mouth I did however raise my hand to high five him.

After a couple minute past Jason's hand left my mouth.

"Is my time out over, am I free to go now father?" I sniped at him causing him to blush.

Rene and Hoyt chuckled.

"You some kinds fire cracker cher." Rene said looking over me impressed.

"Lafayette is my friend, and I hate bullies. What those men said was uncalled for and just plain nasty. They needed a taste of their own medicine, and if your pal here would have left me, I would have givin it to em. If you ask me Lafayette was way too nice."

When I felt Jason's arm around my waist slacken I stood up from his lap and glared at him. "I get what you did, but if you ever get in my way again, you'll be on the receiving side of my anger too Jason."

I heard Rene chuckle again as I walked away once again telling Jason that I was a fire cracker.

I was just cleaning up and looking for Jason as he was my ride home when Tara stormed past me pissed.

I narrowed my eyes as I caught why she was so pissed from her mind.

I grabbed my things before storming towards the back of merlotte's where Jason was still fucking that blonde slut.

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing Jason?" I asked coldly.

He immediately stopped thrusting in the girl to her displeasure. There was garbage littered all around them from when Tara dumped it on them.

"I-Izzy…"

"You'd you stop…"she glared up at me. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"You have 10 seconds to get your shit together before I leave you rutting with this, gutter trash skank." I snapped before turning away.

I didn't get three steps away before Jason was by my side.

"Izzy-"

"Do not touch me." I snapped. "You reek."

I sighed rubbing my temples as I hopped in the driver's seat of Jason's truck. He sat in the passage side with his hands folded in his lap and a pout on his face.

I scoffed. How dare he attempt to make me feel guilty about his transgressions.

I was in the middle of giving Jason a well needed lecture after he had gotten out of his shower when I felt it.

The nausea swirled unrestrained in my empty stomach. My head swam as if someone had taken a two by four and smacked me. My heart felt as if my blood had become tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat.

I dropped to my knees clutching my chest dry heaving.

Jason taken aback by my sudden reaction dropped to his knees beside me, he began speaking but his words didn't register in my mind.

I shook my head as he tried to console me. I pushed away from his arms, and then out of his house something was wrong horribly wrong.

Searing fiery bursts pulsated around the wound, intensifying with each dragging step, jarring and brutal.

With each step the pain amplified, the bloody muscle quivered, my consciousness ebbed.

Black mists swirled at the edges of my mind drawing me closer to sweet oblivion.

I panted practically dragging my body up the stairs to the Stackhouse residence.

I didn't stop. Not for Sam. Not for Sookie and damn sure not for Bill.

I only stopped when I saw the reason my heart continued to burn within my chest.

Adele Stackhouse lay on the kitchen floor surrounded in a puddle of her own blood very much dead.

My knees gave out once more, and my hands shook as I reached for her.

My voice was even unrecognizable to myself as I held Adele's body close to my own as I spoke. "Adele is dead..."

Bill and Sam immediately shot off at the mouth sensing the growing darkness that surrounded me.

The sheer coldness in my voice caused them to quickly be silent. "Sookie. What happened?"

"I…I just came home and I…I found her like this…"

I was silent. I held Adele close, her blood seeping into my clothes but I didn't care. I rocked with her in my arms whispering to her in a language that none of the houses occupants understood except myself.

I quieted my words when I heard the police and the crime unit come in.

I felt eyes on me as I leaned down and kissed Adele's forehead. "They _will_ forfeit their life…"

I stood walking past Sookie, Bill, and Sam without another word.

Sookie ran after me even as Bill tried to hold her back from me.

"Isa-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as I had my hand wrapped securely around her throat and lifted her off the ground.

She gasped desperately clawing at my hand as I glared at her. "See deep into these eyes that will not tell lies, if I hadn't sworn to Adele that I would take up in under my own wing, I swear on the grave of my mother, I'd snap your neck right now."

Fear coated the area as she got a good look at my face; that no doubt had shifted to fit my rage.

I let her soak in it before dropping her on the ground and taking off faster than even her precious vampire Bill.

At some point during my great escape I felt my body shift. From two feet, to four.

The anguish and pain I felt echoed in my howls and I left bodies from Bon tempts to Shreveport.

I knew I must have looked the sight, ripped clothes and covered in blood…good thing Jason didn't see me when I came back in.

I took a long hot shower, donning one of his shirts before walking into his room.

"Jason." I whispered his name until his eyes cracked open.

"Izzy?" He mumbled before sitting up. "Izzy where did you go?"

"That doesn't matter, can I…can I sleep with you tonight…"

He was probably too sleepy to be embarrassed or surprised by my request. "Yeah, come on."

I silently slide under the covers, curling into him as my heart burned and the tears began to fall.

"Izzy, why are you crying…"

"I…I'll tell you in the morning…" I whispered out.

He sighed but relented. "Alright."

He wrapped his arm around me and I sighed a small smile making its way towards my lips. Even though Sookie and Jason only had a hint of our blood running through their veins, there was still that spark. That familiar spark that I hadn't felt since I was with my own brothers.

The spark that I missed dearly.

I woke up to the smell of tea.

I stared at Jason as he offered me a smile before frowning at the blank look on my face.

"Izzy what's going on with you?"

"Did you know Adele was the second friend I made outside of my family when I first came to this tiny town?"

He frowned "No, I didn't."

I smiled. "She was. Back then, I was in a very volatile state of mind, I was quick to anger and even quicker to seek vengeances. Adele was the anchor when my storms raged…"

"I didn't know you and gran were that close."

I smiled. "A lot of people don't."

"Hey, why'd you run off last night, scared me half to death. Where'd you go anyhow?"

"I…"I brought my hand towards my chest. The pain flared and tears once more were brought to my eyes.

"Izzy hey," he wiped the tears from my eyes. "Talk to me."

"Adele."

"What about my gran?" He said with a frown.

"She's gone…"

"What?" He said before shrugging. "Well I'm sure wherever she went she'll be back, there's no need to cry."

My body trembled. "She's dead Jason."

He looked at me before laughing. After his laughter died down his expression was hard, he mad. "Why would you say something like that? That's not funny."

I didn't say anything.

"Tell me that you're lying Izzy."

I remained silent.

"Tell me that you're lying!" He said grabbing my shoulders slightly shaking me.

The pure honest pain in my eyes was all the answer he needed.

I watched him as he stormed around his room, looking for something. I saw him pick up his phone and listen to his voicemail.

His water filled eyes hardened as he listened to the message from Sam Merlotte among everyone else.

"Fucking Sookie, this is all her fault!" He snapped throwing his phone right out of his bedroom window.

"She didn't kill Adele." I said softly as I had followed him to his room.

"Yes she did. She's screwing a fucking vampire Izzy. I…I…" He continued to rage walking around the room. "Got-damn it!" He snapped picking up things and throwing them about.

"Jason please, calm down." He shot me a look that questioned my sanity.

"Please." I pleaded. "We can be here for each other, we both loved her but I can't deal with any more anger, please."

He frowned but stopped throwing things. He let out a deep sigh before making his way back towards me.

I gasped his hand pulling him towards the bed. He laid with his head on my chest his arm around my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair, holding on to him as we both laid there mourning the woman we both loved.

"I hope you're not planning on leaving here without me." I said, still from my spot on his bed as I heard him tiptoeing round his room. at some point in time we had fallen asleep, but I knew Jason well enough to know he was still insanely pissed at Sookie, he wasn't going to let this go.

And when he blew his fuse, I needed to be there.

He let out a sigh. "Izzy..."

"No." I said getting up. "I'm coming with you."

"Fine." He said and walked out of the room to give me some time to get dressed.

The closer we got to the other house the more Jason's inner rage pushed towards the surface.

I didn't even bother commenting as he was now over the speed limit. If his hands gripped the steering wheel any harder it would break off.

The dirt parted like the red sea as Jason jerked his truck to a stop. I didn't even bother stopping him as he hopped out slamming the driver side behind him and rushing into the house.

I did however take my time, smoothing over my white dress capris and top.

I didn't pay any mind to the eyes that locked onto me as I stepped into the house, instead walking upstairs where I heard Jason's angry hissing.

"It should have been you!" He continued to hiss as I made my way into her room.

"You son of a bitch don't you lay another hand on her!" Tara snapped.

I didn't need to look at Sookie I had heard the swift contact of skin against skin as soon as she said his name.

"She's screwing a vampire Tara, **a fucking _vampire_**!" He raged. And fought against Tara's arms glaring at his sister.

"Yeah well that vampire was there for her when you weren't!" She snapped at him pushing him back.

He glared at both Tara and Sookie and went to lunge at them both when I grabbed his arm stilling him.

"That's enough." I said evenly before I locked eyes on Jason. "I know Adele didn't raise you to raise your hand against a woman."

"Why are you defending her, it her fucking fault." Jason asked looking every bit the petulant child he was.

"Look at you I don't even recognize you any more…" She hissed tears in her eyes as she glared at us. "Get the hell out."

She went to push him but I grabbed her hands.

"When I said that's enough, I meant it." I said my eyes drilling holes into her very own. Her body trembled under my hard gaze but her own eyes remained stubborn, I inwardly smirked.

"Get out."

I looked at Sookie.

 _Are you ok?_

Her eyes widened before she nodded her head.

 _I will be back after I deal with Jason._ With that I followed after Jason who was happening to get into more trouble.

I walked up to his side as Andy Bellfuler asked where he was last night.

"He was with me, why?" I asked looking at him.

Andy looked me up and down and I instantly decided that I didn't like the small time detective.

"Well aint that convenient." He spat at Jason.

Jason still feeling the throes of this ire glared at Andy not liking what he was implying.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Andy?"

"It's detective Bellfuler. And what the fuck you think it means?"

Jason's glare hardened and I prepared myself for what was going to happen.

"Are you saying Izzy's a liar and I killed my grandmother?" Before Andy could retort Jason pushed him back and because he still had that damn vampire blood in his system Andy flew back into his truck before falling on the floor.

I bent down next to Andy's head. "For the record, Jason was sharing my company for the last two nights; I think you should be trying to find the real killer instead of taking the easy way out and pinning it on Jason."

I paused before looking at him again. "Oh and I also don't like being called a lair, do remember that for the future detective."

Jason opened my door and I hoped in before he jumped in the driver side and once again speed off.

After calming Jason down enough that I was sure that he wouldn't do anything more, brash than he already did I went to check on Sookie.

I pulled up in my car just as the sun set and walked into the house surprising Lafayette and Tara.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tara bit out.

I shot her a bored look. "I live here."

Without waiting for her to say another word I took the stairs three at a time to check on Sookie.

I sat on the edge of the bed merely watching her sleep. I took this time to divulge in her deepest thoughts.

 _There Sookie sat arms and legs chained several feet away from her Gran._

 _"Sookie help me." Adele whimpered. "Help me before he comes back for me."_

 _"Gran!" Sookie fought against the chains desperate to get to the older woman but the chains wouldn't budge. "Gran hold on. Gran!"_

 _Suddenly a man covered in black began attacking Adele._

 _"Gran no, please stop! Gran!" Sookie pleaded further fighting against her restraints._

 _"Sookie…" Adele called out for her._

 _"Gran! No Gran!"Sookie shrieked at the top of her lungs._

 _Sookie sobbed. As quick as the man came he left, only difference was now her Gran lay on the ground the same way she was when Sookie found her at the house._

 _"They are right this is my fault; this is my entire fault, I did this. I killed you Gran… please. I'm sorry please I …you didn't deserve to die. It was me; it was supposed to be me…"_

 _I walked over towards her knelling by her fallen form._

 _"Sookie…"_

 _Her body stiffened before she slowly sat up and looked me in my eyes. "Are you here to kill me? I know deserve it, it's my fault, my relationship with Bill-"_

 _The chains that seemed to restrain her grew tighter wrapping up her arms and legs. I knew that depression and self-pity could destroy a person if they did not seek help but I never knew this was how it started…_

 _"While I don't condone your relationship with that vampire or any vampire for that matter, your relationship didn't kill my friend, a living breathing vile person did." I said seriously._

 _"Yeah but if I-" She started. I watched as her chain grew tighter still and I quickly cut her off._

 _"Enough Sookie." I snapped._

 _She shook her head, her body shuddering under the weight of the chains. "I'm in pain, I feel like I'm dying…it hurts Izzy…"_

 _"When everything hurts, and you feel like you're dying, there is no better time for revenge." I said to her._

 _Her eyes blinked. "Revenge? Revenge is never good for anyone, Gran wouldn't want that, gran believed in karma. Gran always said when you seek revenge to dig two graves."_

 _I watched as some of the chains disappeared as she stopped blaming herself, instead focusing on remembering her Gran in a good light._

 _"Yes well I've already prepared for that, one for my lost fiend and one for the bastard that killed her." I said malice leaking from my words._

 _I stood from my position walking over towards her chains and broke them._

 _Sookie's inner self trembled as she struggled to stand, like she had been held down so long she had forgotten how to stand on her own._

 _"What are you?" Sookie asked in awe._

 _"I am your second chance, I am Jason's savior, and I am Adele's Avenger."_

I pulled out of her mind and raised my hand to smooth away a hair when her door burst open.

"What did you do to her?" Bill hissed before shaking her, calling her name.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tara snapped at Bill while Layfette held her back.

Sookie slowly opened her eyes, blinking them at me before looking at Bill in confusion.

"Bill? What's wrong?"

He left of a dry laugh. "I thought…."His eyes flashed over to my own before looking at Sookie. "I had a dream that's all."

"You should go back to sleep." I said standing up from her bed catching more than just her eyes.

"But I-" I looked back at her, to see her pleading me not to leave with her eyes.

I gave her a small smile. "Do not fret; I'm not going anywhere tonight."

I lounged on the couch reading one of my favorite human writers work. I lovely book called Hamlet by the even more lovely William Shakespeare.

Lafayette was still cleaning and Tara had taken her place by the window watching vampire Bill as he stood outside.

Bill wasn't exactly happy when I oh so politely dismissed him from the house, but it wasn't like he would argue not when two other spectators were there to witness.

He merely glared and exited taking a Trueblood that I had heated up with a wolfish grin.

"You think they are capable of loving a person?" Tara asked after a moment.

"Who knows what they're capable of…" Lafayette responded as he walked to where she was.

I stood from my spot gaining their attention. "Vampires are capable of a many things…love however is not one of them."

I walked over to their spot watching Bill as a dog stood by his side.

"They do not love and they do not feel pain. They are lifeless, soulless and heartless. Do well to remember that in the future." I said chillingly, looking at both Tara and Lafayette who stared at me wide eyed.

"Feel free to spend the night. I have arranged for the funeral in the morning." I said the ice melting from my voice in an instant, before turning and walking towards my room but not before I heard Tara whisper.

"Is it weird that she freaks me the hell out?"

"Bitch you aint the only one…"

I sat between the two young Stackhouse's as the funeral progressed.

Most of the town was there; though I can't say I was surprised Adele was much loved. Her death-no murder was still the shock of the town.

I clutched Jason's hand as his leg bobbed up and down. I watched him from the corner of my eyes. The v was still in his blood stream but with any luck it would be gone by the next night. His body was sweating profusely trying to rid itself from the last of the acid blood.

I mentally checked that I would need to monitor Jason more closely as in his last hours of high he would be more unpredictable and volatile.

"Ouch Sookie my hand." Tara mumbled. I turned my head no longer focusing so hard on Jason to see Sookie's panic stricken face.

I moved my glove covered hand over hers to see why. The dark glasses covering my face hid the glowing of my eyes as I relived her childhood memories.

My head turned towards the side the same with Sookie's and Jason's as he was wheeled next to Jason.

"Uncle Bartlett what are you doing here?" Sookie practically hissed.

"She was my sister." He said stubbornly.

"You haven't been a part of this family in a long time." She spat.

"Sook come on, give the guy a break." Jason said looking at Sookie with a frown.

I watched as Sookie and Jason locked gazes. I could see both sides of their argument clearly, so this time I refused to comment.

Although I made a mental note to speak with Bartlett; it had been so long since I last saw him after all…

"Sookie." I said gaining her attention. "Time for you to speak."

She nodded, and made her way towards the podium.

"Adele Stackhouse was everything to me…she wasn't just my grandmother she was my parent my teacher and my best friend."

I stiffened in my seat as the sheer magnitude of the disrespectful thoughts people projected towards her words.

My lip curled in disgust. My eyes locked on Sookie. _Don't listen to them Sookie, listen to me, block them… shut them out._

She slightly nodded her head in my direction and tried to pull through. "To say she'll be missed just doesn't cut it cause I can't even imagine a world without her in it. She was always there with a kind word, and a hot meal, and a shoulder to cry on. Not just for me but for everyone who knew her…"

 _Sookie concentrate, focus on me only on me…_

"I can't Izzy, they are too loud." she said out loud before glaring at everyone else. "Shut up, all of you just shut the fuck up!" She snapped.

There were 30 blissful seconds of silence before the thought of everyone erupted like wildfire.

Sookie unable to take anymore immediately fled. Jason after a scorching look from me soon followed her.

"Well is there anyone else who'd care to share a few words." The reverend said trying to tone down the crowd.

I sighed standing to my feet the same time as another woman. From the panic, pissed, and fearful thoughts from Tara's mind alone, I knew it was her mother.

I placed my hand on the other woman's gaining her attention. "I'll take it from her dearie."

My tone of voice not leaving even an inch of room for argument.

The woman looked at me tense like she was going to argue but I turned away from her and walked up to the podium forcing her to sit back in her seat.

I flashed my smile at the reverend causing him to blush as I took his spot.

I stood tall and defiant against the scandalous thoughts that they thought about me.

"Adele Stackhouse was a great many things. A mother, a daughter, a sister, a friend." I paused for a moment. "She was my second friend I had made ever since I left home."

I smiled. "She was very kind to me even when I made it blatantly obvious that I didn't like or want her friendship."

I laughed at the memory. "I was not so nice; as a matter of fact I was downright cruel, I went out of my way to hurt her and anyone that stood in the way of anything I wanted. I was in a very self-destructive place. But Adele…Adele wouldn't have any of that. For every mean thing I did she countered with kindness and even when I told her to go away she stood by me…."

"Adele had a kind old soul, one that had unconditional love for everyone, even those that betrayed her…" I said looking over the crowd. My voice darkening as I continued.

"Adele was murdered. She did not deserve to die the way she did, but I would not pity her. She is in a better place, a place that is peaceful and without worry… I would however worry about her killer. Adele was my bestfriend, she believed that kindness was nobler than revenge and I loved Adele like a sister; but that was the one thing we always shared disagreement. I can only hope that the police will do everything in their power to make sure that they find the killer before I do..."

I walked towards the front of her casket one that was surround by many flower and placed a white lily on top of it. It was her favorite flower.

"Worry is useless old friend, I am merciful and I hear your prayer." I whisper to her casket before saying loud enough for all to hear. "At this hour, lie at my mercy all mine enemies…"

With that I walked from the podium leaving stunned residents of Bontemps behind me.

"Sookie please were all we've got." Jason pleaded with her.

I watched as she shook her head. "We've got nothing…" She said before turning and running away from him.

I walked behind him placing my hand in his.

"She's hurt and she's mourning. She is lashing out, she didn't mean what she said Jason." I said upon seeing his crestfallen face.

"It sounded like she did…" He said sullenly.

"She will come around." I said seriously.

He nodded.

"Good, now why don't you go change, your sweating profusely." I said to him.

"What about you?" Jason asked in confusion.

"I'll stick around, the service isn't over yet." I said with a smile.

"I can't ask you to do that." Jason said with a frown.

"Of course you can't you silly boy, but my mind is already made up, now go on." I said with a smile and turned my back walking towards the furnal service.

I mingled among the folks accepting thanks with a smile. After all I've learned, a smile could get you out of a tough situation, even if it's fake…

I paused by a familiar wheel chair individual my smile morphing into one that even a vampire would be envious of.

"Bartlett Hale….it's been awhile since you've slithered out of your hole."

I watched as he visibly shuddered and inwardly nodded. He should be afraid.

"Isadora, you haven't aged a bit since 1915." He said curtly.

"I don't know Bart, my hairs a wee bit shorter now. I had to cut it to blend better with the new age…" I said running my fingers through it.

"Oh of course…"

"Well…" I snapped making him flinch back. "How do I look?"

"You look the same as you did when I first laid eyes on you. When you first dug your claws into my sister…"

I smiled. "Yes, Adele had just turned 18 when I met her. Such a young, lovely little thing…"

He further stiffened in his chair. "What do you want Isadora, why are you still sticking around my family?"

" _Your_ family…"I chuckled darkly. "Now now Bart, we mustn't tell lies."

"What do you want?" He growled out boldly.

"Here I thought as I shattered every bone in your lower body you would have learned to keep your hands to yourself. Clearly, I'm mistaken." I sighed with a pout.

His body began to visibly tremble as I leaned closer to him.

"I-I…"

"And what's worse, she was just a wee little girl; I must say your taste has grown even darker. I wish I was there when it happened. How did you react when you were disowned Bart? Did you not suspect Sookie would tell about your wondering hands, or did you not think Adele would believe her…after all you used to do the same with her…remember."

"Stop it." He whispered.

"No…I don't think I will." I said as I stared at him my eyes glinting with darkness. "In fact I think I'm going to kill you this time."

"Little sister isn't here to hold me back, Sookie won't miss your soon to be rotting corpse and Jason…well I'll make for to distract him when the time comes…" I whispered maliciously.

"Don't worry dear; I'll make sure to draw it out. Maybe I'll start with your eyes…cut off your eyelids so you won't be able to look away as I slowly peel off each layer of your flesh before the real fun begins…"

I stood up when I heard footsteps coming our way. I turned flashing my smile and continued greeting and talking to others as Bartlett continued to tremble from my words.

I was waiting for Sookie when she arrived back to the house.

I was sitting at the table with the last pie Adele had cooked in the middle.

"Sit down, it's time we have a serious talk." I said seriously.

She sat down and I slide the spoon over to her along with the pie. "Are you finally going to tell me who and what you are? Why you're here?"

I arched an eyebrow. "I suppose I could tell you now…" I said as she took a bite of pie. "But now is not the time. Besides, I'm sure in the back of your mind you're starting to piece it together anyway. No. what I'm here to talk about is Adele's murder."

Her head snapped up her eyes wide, she sure as hell wasn't expecting me to say that.

"The police haven't found anything." Sookie said with a frown.

"The police won't find anything; they're not really even looking. Not when they still want to pin it all on Jason and one more murder, Adele or not they will pin it all on Jason…and I can't have that."

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"Because he's innocent." I said raising an eyebrow.

"No; why do you care about Jason, you don't know him you don't know me…" she asked with confusion etched on her features.

"I know more than you think Sookie about you and your family. But as for the reason besides Jason being innocent where I come from…this transgression…it cannot stand, action has to be taken." I said.

"So what you're going to find whoever killed Gran and-"

"And kill them…but only after I make them suffer of course." I said cutting her off.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked after a while. "It doesn't seem like you're asking for permission…"

"No I'm not, I just thought you'd like to when the time comes, Adele will be avenged." I said simply.

She sat in the chair silently staring at me.

"No need to say thank you." I said with a smirk.

"You're serious…" Sookie said thoughtfully.

"As the plague. Adele was one of my bestfriends, if I didn't avenge her murder what kind of friend would I be?"

She nodded. "Well then, thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

 **Thanks to all those that followed and favorite!**

 **Also feel free to drop me a review.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ADDICTED**

 **Love...is one hell of a drug...**

* * *

I frowned as I opened the door to Jason's house to find it empty. I walked up the stairs to his room to find it in disarray.

I tsked, shaking my head at the sight of vile pink lace panties in the corner of his room.

Seems like Jason was back to those pesky bad habits again…

I sighed, but what could I do? I suppose he could be having worse reactions, if he's copulating then then blood is being further pumped out of his body.

I smirked. "Well, I suppose those sluts do have their uses after all."

I turned from his room, and headed downstairs towards his kitchen where I saw a mountain of dirty dishes.

I smiled as I walked into merlots. My smiled turned into a pout as Sam came up to me with his puppy dog blues eyes asking for a favor.

"Izzy thank god, I know todays your off day but Tara called out and I was wondering if you'd bartend to night?"

I sighed. "I just…I can spare my favorite boss a couple of hours…"

"You're an angel." He said relishing the breath he was holding.

I snickered. "Not even close darling, I'm the devil in disguise…"

The evening was going smooth, and even when those rude rednecks came in the bar they didn't put up much trouble.

Quite frankly my mind was more so worried about Jason. I was supposed to be monitoring him and yet I hadn't seen him all day. When I arrived back at the house Sookie ranted and raved how Jason boldly tried to steal so of Adele's antiques saying how he needed the money and she couldn't understand why.

My nose twitched as a blonde swayed past me and towards the phone. I grimaced at her as she sat in a very indecent way and tried to remember why her scent bothered me.

When the voice on the other line picked up, I knew why.

 _'Hey how's it going?'_ Jason's voice muttered from the other side of the phone.

"I'm at Merlotte's and I'm just waiting for you to come on down and buy me a drink."

I glared at her, although it turned into a smirk at his answer.

 _'Oh…well I ain't coming to Merlotte's tonight.'_

"You ain't avoiding me are you? Cause that shits not gonna fly cowboy, not after the other night." She growled.

 _'Uh no of course not, it's just I'm going to Shreveport tonight that's all.'_

"Can I come…"

 _'Sure. I was thinking bout going to that vampire bar you know where it's at?'_

My eyes widened and I dropped the shot glass I had.

"Son of a bitch. That fucking idiot…" I whispered as I dropped to my knees to pick up the scattered shards.

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked coming over.

"Um yes. Well no… I'm sorry Sam but I have to head out, will you be ok?"

He smiled looking around "Yeah we should be fine, thanks for your help I appreciate it."

"No problem Sam, anytime." I mumbled not really listening to him.

With that I briskly walked out of the bar past a curious Sookie.

I parked and immediately made my way towards the front of the line disregarding the people who were already waiting.

"Must be my night tonight." Pam mused as her eyes ranked over my form. I was clad in black leggings, and a white racerback tank top under a giant pink cardigan. I had only dressed up the outfit with pink heels that matched my cardigan. My long hair was tied up in a messy bun and my makeup was very simple. "How'd you know pink was my favorite color."

"How could I not, it was written all over your face darling." I replied with a smirk.

"You're a bit under dressed, what are you here for?" Pam asked curiously.

"Something of mine has wandered in here on his own. A little pup without a pedigree, I'm here to collect him before you lot find reason to put him down." I said sweetly batting my eyelashes.

Her red painted lips twitched in amusement. "I see." She stepped to the side allowing me to pass much to the displeasure of some of the girls behind me.

The bar was still as basic as ever, I sighed rolling my eyes. I got many of different stares as I searched for Jason. My eyes had finally found him at the bar when my arm was grabbed.

"Oh my, if I was still human I think I would have winced." Pam said with an amused smile when I shot her a nasty glare for grabbing me.

"What is it that you want Pam?" I asked trying not to let the irritation a felt show.

"Eric is requesting your audience." She said with a not so innocent smile.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and we must not keep him waiting." She said turning away.

"No…I would never; let's all rush off for the queen." I grimaced following her up to the platform.

Eric looked up from the Gameboy he was playing and his eyes raked over me.

"To what do I own this pleasure?" I said sarcastically as I plotted into an open chair.

"I was hoping to see you again." He said as way of greeting.

"I wasn't. I could do with one less vampire in my life."

"And yet you came into my bar." He pointed out with a smirk.

"Guilty." I mused flashing him a smirk.

"Why?"

"What your little parrot didn't repeat what I said." I said shooting Pam a look, she shrugged with a smile.

"Maybe I want to hear it for myself." Eric countered drawing my eyes to his.

We stared at each other. When I realized he was waiting for me to start talking I sighed. "Fine. I came here to pick up my stray that happened to wonder in to your establishment."

Eric's lip twitched. "And does your little stray have a name."

"Not one that you need to know."

"Does your stray have any relation to the Stackhouse girl?" Eric asked.

Without missing a beat I responded. "Can't say for sure, they are all really a dime a dozen."

Out of the corner of my eyes I had been watching Jason; he seemed to now be walking out with some hippie looking girl. My fist clenched. Damnit.

"Well…not that we haven't had such a nice little chat." I said standing. "But I need to go."

"Sit, I have not finished with you yet." Eric said his smirk leaving replaced with a grimace.

I glared at him. "I am not Bill or one of those little vampires cronies under your thumb that you can control at will. You have no authority over when and where I chose to go Mr. Northman."

His own eyes seemed almost shark like as he glared at me.

"Don't fret, I'm sure were bound to see each other again, I have a feeling you'll need a…good listener..." With that I hopped off the stage and made my way towards the door.

I let out a breath as I drove out of the parking lot. A wicked smile made its way on my lips, vampires were so fun to rile up sometimes.

I parked my car at the house before walking through the woods, I stopped between two great oaks where the air its self seems to be thinning. There was a portal.

 _So much to do, so little time…_ I thought to myself as I walked into the shimmer instantly disappearing and reappearing at my wanted location.

"Well isn't this a surprise…" I said as I walked from the tree lines to see Bill carrying a dead Bartlett out of his trunk.

Bills eyes widened and he took a step back dropping the body. His own body was so tense that I laughed. I suppose it's not every day vampires get spooked.

"What? How did you get here?" Bill said glaring at me.

"Not important." I retorted.

"Why are you here?" Bill asked.

My lip twitched. "Also not important." I walked over to the body before throwing him over my shoulder; I walked towards the edge of the river.

"You know the next time you try to feed a body to the gators, you should bring marshmallows." I threw his body into the water only to suddenly find my back slammed into Bill's car.

"My my, if you're this playful with Sookie I see why see stays…" I said with heavy sarcasm.

He narrowed his eyes at me with his hand wrapped around my throat. "Why?"

I shot him an innocent look. "If you're referring to the body, it's because everyone knows gators love marshmallows."

He continued to glare at me before something flashed in his eyes. "You know, when I came for him, the strangest thing happened?"

"Oh." I said playing along with the vampire. I smiled because if worse came to worse I could always kill him and none but the dead would know…

"So some unfathomable reason he thought I was you. Isn't that crazy?" He asked his eyes narrowed on my face.

"Absolutely ridiculous." I said batting my eyes innocently.

"He begged me to kill him, because he feared what you would do to him. He referred to you as a devil, a soulless demon."

"Well that's not very nice, but then again Bart was never a nice guy." I said with another smile and a shrug.

"What are you?" Bill hissed growing angrier that I seemed unfazed by his presence.

My smile dropped, I yawned getting bored. "Wouldn't you like to know? I could tell you, but I'd rather you continue to strain that pea sized brain of yours…"

I felt Bill stiffen above me, before I was once again grabbed by him as we blurred away. I jumped out of his arm with a glare as we stormed into the bar.

"Stop this. Now!" Bill shouted as I casually walked in behind him surveying bar. "You're here for me, not them."

"Well we had to get your attention and I do believe it worked." A male vampire said with a careless shrug.

"What do you want?" Bill said coolly.

"You never called me back. Now if I remember what feeling were; mine might be hurt." The vampire known as Malcom said with a sickening pout.

I scoffed rolling my eyes and shoving past Bill. "Just when I thought you couldn't fall any lower Compton. You honestly have the worst taste in companions."

"Bill where do you find these delicious little pets of yours." Malcom's pout instantly brightening up at the sight of me.

"Clearly he's grown a fetish for stupid mouthy blondes with pretty blue eyes." The female vampire named Diane hissed.

I whipped my head around glaring at Malcom. "Oh trust, I'm no one's pet."

I looked over at Diane my eyes glinting mischievously. "Why the about face sweetheart…jealous."

"Oh I think I like this one Bill, she got much more fire than that other one." Malcom cooed flashing towards me, lifting my face towards his with his hand tightly.

"I'll have your fangs for earrings if you do not release me you disgusting batch of toxic waste." I hissed coldly restraining myself from striking him.

"Let's go." Bill said pulling me from Malcom's grasp causing Diane and Malcolm to look at him.

Diane smiled like a kid of Christmas morning flashing towards his side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sookie snapped taking a step towards him but I quickly went towards her side.

"I should be with my own." Bill said with a sigh.

"But you're not like them your better than they'll ever be." She persisted.

"I am not human Sookie. I am vampire." Bill said looking her straight into her eyes. He was pleading her to let this go…to let him go. I rolled my eyes at their melodramatics.

"Bill Compton you are either the biggest idiot in the world or the one of the craftiest people I've met thus far." I mumbled as I watched him walk out with them.

I walked over to Sam with a shy smile. "I leave you for an hour and vampires try to rampage the bar?"

He gave a slight chuckle before looking serious. "Now Izzy; that was either very brave or very stupid you threating those vampires like that…"

I shrugged coyly. "Can't we say a mix of both?"

"Sookie getting mixed up with vampires is one thing-"

"Sam stop..." I said holding up a finger with a smile. "I have no intentions of making the mistake Sookie has, I'm actually trying to ween her from her Mr. Compton obsession myself, and hopefully this situation will open her eyes a bit."

Sam smiled at me before squeezing my hands before walking away.

I sat at the bar watching Sookie and the other citizens of Renard Parrish when I heard devious plotting.

"I know where the house they bought is at. It's about four miles away, right at the edge of town." One of the town red necks said to his crew.

I watched as Sookie walked over with a pissed expression with their pitcher of beer.

"We could use it to sneak up on them." He continued while they all nodded.

"If you think you can sneak up on a vampire, then ya'll are dumber in the head than a hog is in the butt." Sookie snipped.

"Fucking a vampire don't make you no expert." The leader of the group snapped with a harsh glare towards Sookie.

"You're contaminated from normal people." Another sneered at her, as he looked her up and down in disgust.

"What would you know about normal people." Sookie retorted.

"I know they don't fuck dead things." He sneered again.

"You mess with bill Compton, I promise; you will be a dead thing." Sookie growled out leaving to rush to Sam's side. "Sam you gotta do something these red necks are getting riled up, they're gonna go after the vampires."

"Not my problem." Sam said emotionlessly, I pursed my lips in thought, I totally agreed with Sam but Sookie didn't need to know that.

"I hope they kill them all." Arlene added.

"Bill is not like them." Sookie whimpered.

"He went with them." Sam countered.

"To get them away from here." Sookie pleaded.

"It doesn't matter he belongs with his own kind." Sam said signaling that the discussion was over.

"Oh my god; are you listening to yourself?" Sookie looked close to tears.

"Look. Whatever goes on between you and him is your business, but I do not want him in my bar." Sam said seriously.

I watched silently as Sookie stormed away before walking over towards the trio.

"Boys." I said getting their attention. "I couldn't help over hearing your little…plan."

"I don't know-" The leader tried to deny when I held up my hand signaling for him to stop.

"Stop. Don't lie, I agree with you, whole heartedly. We most certainly can't let them get away with that. If they think they can next thing we know we'll be enslaved."

The trio nodded. "Fuck that!"

"But instead of shooting up the place, I have a better idea." I said a Cheshire cat smile on my face as I whispered my plan in his ear.

Sookie was a restless mess, I already had tried to calm her but she just wasn't trying to hear it.

"I think I'm going to stay at Bill's tonight." She whispered softly.

I raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Very well."

I supposed it was better that way as I'm sure she'd ask questions if she noticed I was gone early in the morning.

I was clad in all black as I made my way over towards the house.

"Do you all remember what you're supposed to do?" I asked as I looked at each of them holding their Molotov cocktails.

They nodded and I smirked. "Good. Then do it, and don't screw it up."

With that I walked away, I paused in my step relishing in their agonizing screams before hopping back into my car and driving away.

I walked into the house to see Sookie and Tara going at it.

"Get out of my house; I've gotten very good at losing people lately and you are only making it easier for me!" Sookie screamed harshly.

"Bitch I don't even wanna be here! If your so hell bent on being alone in this world I aint gone stop you!" Tara spat back before storming past me.

I silently watched as Sookie slammed the oven until it closed. "Now that oven did not do anything to you."

"Not now Izzy." She snapped.

"Now, I know you're on edge because of your little vampire lover but that is no reason you chew out your child hood friends. Tara was worried about you; you shouldn't have spoken to her that way."

When the rain began to pour that night I donned a dress and rushed out to meet it head on. Sookie sat on the porch watching me as I twirled and danced to music that only I heard. My mind didn't seem to notice when the rain stopped but my eyes did catch Sookie walk into the woods with flowers and a candle.

I rolled my eyes but secretly smiled. If Compton was dead this was for the better.

I didn't say a word to her when she came back all smiles and roses. I could smell the sex on her not to mention the smell of death.

Bill was alive…and apparently they _celebrated_.

I woke up early and started work even earlier just so I would have some time to mull over my own thoughts without having to see her face.

I was so disappointed in her.

"Where the hell is Sookie today?" Arlene grumbled as she grabbed her tray of entrees.

"We don't need her, we're fine." I said grabbing my own trays and leaving Arlene to her mumbling.

I glared as I saw that trampy v addict waltz in with Jason. I took a calming breath as they sat in Sookie's section.

"Order up!" Terry yelled, even though Sookie had now arrived she was too busy being a smiley bigot over Bill's miraculous recovery to care. She was more concerned about telling the whole bar her vampire lover survived.

I grimaced when Jason's new tramp took Sookie's tray and began dishing them out.

"I don't think I've ever seen that look before, should I be worried." Sookie said with a small frown arching her eyebrow at me.

"I don't like her." I said evenly.

"Why not? She seems helpful enough." Confusion etching onto Sookie's features.

Jason wandered over seeing both Sookie and I together. "Isn't she something?"

"She's with you?" Sookie asked as I remained silent content on glaring at her.

"I know you're pissed at me but, I really want you both to like her." Jason said to Sookie.

"Sorry about that you looked really swamped and the natives were getting restless so-" The girl said all smiles and shit as she just invited herself into our conversation.

"-So you just took it upon yourself to interfere?" I asked looking her straight into her eyes making her flinch back.

"Izzy." Jason said shocked at my cutting tone while Sookie just looked at me, choosing to remain silent.

"I um…" She looked at Sookie instead. My lips curled. Coward.

"You're Jason's sister, I've heard so much about you." She said grabbing Sookie's hand and shaking it before looking at me. "And you're Izzy-"

"Isadora. Only my friends call me Izzy." I said cutting her off.

"Right. Jason tells me you're quite close." She said her eyes drilling into my own, she held out her head towards me, I didn't shake it.

"Yes, but how close are you and Jason I wonder…" I countered, studying her.

Arlene walked over saving her from answering. "Who are you?"

"Amy burley, I'm _with_ Jason." She said the last part briefly glancing at me before looking back at the red head.

"And you must be Arlene with the beautiful red hair it's so nice to meet you." She said shaking her hand.

"How did you know all the table numbers?" Arlene asked with amazement. I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"It's not impressive knowledge Arlene, anyone with a quarter of a brain can figure it out." I snipped once more making the girl flinch from my tone.

"I waited tables in college so I just assumed clockwise. And I think the guys at table five liked you because they left you a pretty nice tip." She said handing over her tips.

Arlene smiled already won over. "Sam I think we might have found a replacement for Dawn."

I looked between the two of them, they reeked of fresh v. my nose turned up in disgust and Jason frowned at my face.

"Congratulations Jason looks like you did too." I sneered before turning away a wide eyed Sookie following quickly behind me.

"Wow. Ok…what the hell was that?" Sookie asked with a laugh.

"I don't like her."

"Yeah you said that already." Sookie pointed out.

"Ok well then that should pretty much spell it out for you." I growled. What the hell was she now, a P.I.?

"That; back there…"She shook her head. "You sounded like a jealous girlfriend…is there something going on between you and Jason?"

I slammed my tray of dishes down to stare at her. "How dare you even think such a thing; Jason and I are _not_ lovers."

She held up her hands is surrender, but kept talking. "Then why the hostility?"

"I'd like to think that I don't have to explain every single one of my acts to you, that you'll just trust my judgement, that girl is going to bring Jason more trouble than he needs, she's an enabler Sookie and for that I'll always dislike her." I said even as the other reason being I was possessive over what I deemed mine.

Jason and now Sookie were now under my protection and I didn't like anyone or anything that had the potential to be a threat. The girl was a threat, she had to go.

I looked at Sookie. "I'd be the same with you."

I walked away leaving Sookie with more questions than answers.

I raised an eyebrow when I heard the doorbell ring, but made my way towards the door to answer it anyway.

To my surprise Arlene, Rene and two cute little youngins were there.

"Hello?" I said confused.

"Hey Izzy." Arlene said with a smile before she noticed how quiet it was. "Is Sookie here?"

"No." I said with a frown "Was she supposed to be?"

"She said she would watch the kids for me." Arlene said her smile going grim.

"I see, well she had left a while back with Mr. Compton, I don't know when she'll be getting back." Arlene's face full out dropped.

"But…" I said and her eyes twinkled with hope. "I don't mind watching them till she gets back."

"You ever watch kids before?" She asked curiously.

I smiled. "I am the second oldest and the only girl of a family of four. I practically raised my two younger brothers."

Rene and Arlene looked surprised as I felt. I never talked about myself…at all, I had yet to even tell Sookie, the only one that knew I had family was Jason, and I was in the mood to talk to him just yet.

"Well then, if you really don't mind." Arlene said unsure not wanting to impose but still wanting to go on a date with her lover.

"Not at all, I positively adore children." I said with a smile looking at the kids.

She smiled at me. "Ok then." She turned and looked at her kids "Now ya'll be nice to Izzy ya hear. I don't wanna hear about no trouble."

"Oh I'm sure they'll be angels." I said motioning for them to come in. "Now who wants pizza?"

They both smiled raising their arms. "Me!"

"This good, cause that's what were gonna make. Go on and wash your hands ok?"

They took off towards the kitchen and I looked back at Arlene who seemed to be looking at me with new eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said with a smile.

"Well you two have a fun night." I said and Arlene was once more all smiles as her and Rene left for the evening out.

Coby and Lisa stayed attached to my hips the entire night even when their own aunt Sookie had returned with Bill in tow.

"Izzy?"

"Yes Lisa…" I asked looking at her.

"You look like the fairy princess from my stories." She said as I watched her eyes trace over my face.

I smiled. "Do I really?"

She nodded and began playing with my hair. "The princess in my story has really long hair like you, she's very pretty too."

"Well thank you but I'm sure you resemble her too, your hair is long and you're pretty too" I said looking at her causing her to blush and giggle.

"Now let's see. We made pizza; we ate all of your aunt Sookie's ice cream…" They broke out into a fit of giggles. "We've played games and now it's getting late, I think you lot should settle down on the couch."

"We're not even tired." Lisa said with a yawn while Coby nodded. "Yeah, we can stay up all night too."

"Well how bout I tell you two a story?" I asked them.

"What kind of story? Do you know any about a princess?" Lisa said instantly.

Coby grimaced. "I don't wanna hear no girly story. I want to hear about something cool with monsters in it."

"Well how about I tell, a story that has both?" I asked them.

"Aunt Izzy does such a story even exist?" Lisa asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Of course it does sweetheart." I said my smile brightening more as she unconsciously referred to me as her family.

"Now listen closely cause this is not a story told to everyone. Once in a land far away from here lied a kingdom. The king who ruled the kingdom had four children. Three handsome and sons and a beautiful daughter."

"The king was very wise and ruled his kingdom fairly; the princes and princesses followed in his lead and were fair to all even though they were of higher station. But although the kingdom was prosperous and flourished….there was war brewing…" I said pulling them closer to me.

Coby and Lisa's eyes widened. "Why?"

"It was said that the youngest of the sons grew tired of living under the kings reign, that he and some others planned to overthrow the king, that the young prince wanted to throne for himself, so he did the most unforgivable law of all…."

"What? What?"

"He ended another's life." I whispered softly.

"Whose?" They asked.

"The queen's…Or so it was said…"

Lisa gasped in shock and Coby's eyes widened further. His eyes frowned catching the end of my words. "What do you mean? Did the prince kill the queen or not?"

"No one really knows for sure, but after finding the prince there at the scene that was all the proof most people needed."

"But that's not right." Coby said with confusion.

"Yeah someone had to question it right? It was his momma after all…" Lisa said with a nod.

I smiled "Yes. You see there was one person that didn't believe that the prince would do such a heinous act."

"Who was it?"

"The princess. You see the princess was the second oldest of the four and her and her youngest brother were quite close. So she knew he couldn't have done it, that someone else was setting him up."

"Wait, happened next."

"The princess made a vow to help clear her brother's name. To set the story straight for all in the kingdom to know her brother was innocent."

"How would she do that?" Coby asked.

"She set out to find the true person responsible. She left her home leaving family and friends even though she too became a criminal as well. She didn't care though. She left her home fighting alongside her youngest brother making their way to a new place, a place where they wouldn't be known as the banished prince and the traitors princess where the plotted and tried to figure out who and what was behind the murder of their mother."

 _In that frozen second between stand off and fighting I see their eyes flick from me to him. Our faces are unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk._

 _I am banking on them making the mistake I predicted they would years ago in the cool of the old bank, and they do._

 _In that instant they fly at me, ignoring Dermot. I after all I am the one protecting "the traitor". They figure a traitor to the king is a traitor to all his children he has no reason to defend me, even if I am his sister._

 _They expect it to be five on one, over in a bloody flash and then they go back to their quarry._

 _Not to kill him, but to have him do their dirty work, he's young and strong and wanted after all._

 _But things don't go their way, not at all._

 _In seconds I have taken four and Dermot one._

 _The snow stains darkly with the flow from these good looking corpses, no butchery, just expertly sliced jugulars._

 _I look at Dermot, still impassive, his training holding up, despite the shine in his eyes he refused to let the tears fall._

 _I gave a small smile because I knew; I had always known…this being his first kill._

 _There is no pleasure in his face, as I never expected there to be, and tonight after we've fled the palace completely there would be tears. After all, we were now all we had._

"Along the way the two gained many of allies, but also of course made new enemies. The world outside their kingdom was not so nice and they had learned that quickly."

"They had many battles with outsiders. Beasts with human faces, giants, humans with magical abilities, and even humans with the ability to change into furry creatures…" I told them with wide eyes wiggling my fingers for effect.

"Did they ever find out who did it?" Lisa asked through half closed eyes.

"Yeah did they ever find out who really wanted to take over the throne?" Coby asked his eyes bloodshot from trying to stay awake to hear the rest of the story.

I opened my mouth before flashing them a wicked smile. "I think the rest of the story will be better saved for net time. It's pretty late."

"Aww aunt Izzy! That's not fair…." They cried out.

I simply chuckled before letting them pile on the couch before throwing a throw blanket over them. I watched them fight the sand man before eventually falling victim to his spell.

I watched them a minute feeling strangely maternal. I paused shaking myself from my stupor.

"You're really good with them." Sookie said.

I blew out a deep breath before turning around to look at Sookie and by default Bill.

"Yes well, you can say that with less surprise in your voice." I said dryly.

"Sorry I just…"

"And I really don't care who you spend your free time with…" I said shooting daggers at Bill before glaring at her. "But if you make a promise to a person, that's living and breathing air I expect you to keep it. If you don't have your word you don't have anything."

Sookie looked like she had been struck. All's well too, because I wanted to strike her…repeatedly.

"Now hold on just a minute." Bill started to say on Sookie's behalf but stopped when the doorbell rang.

I pushed by them both and answered to door the see Arlene with a flushed face and huge smile.

I smiled at her as she showed me her engagement ring. "I know I've done it four other times but it never gets old."

"I'm sure it doesn't. I'm thrilled for you two." I said.

We all sat at Sookie's round table. Arlene, Rene, Sookie and I and of course the ever brooding Bill Compton.

Arlene looked at me. "Would you be a bridesmaid for me?"

I knew the shock must have been apparent on my face because Sookie nudged me. "I um…of course."

She looked over at Sookie. "And you too…again."

"You don't even have to ask." Sookie said with a huge smile.

"Oh honey, I love you so much." Arlene was a teary eyed mess.

"Maybe you can go next huh?" Rene said.

I nearly choked on my water to hide my laughter gaining glares from both Sookie and Bill.

"What I mean to say was when it becomes legal…"

"If…a really big if…"I muttered Bill's eyes once more cutting in my direction only for me to meet his glare head on.

"Momma what's going on?" Lisa said awaking from her slumber.

"Sweetie you're gonna be my flower girl." Arlene cheered.

Lisa squealed jumping up and down with joy. And with all the squealing going around I took that as a message for me to make my leave.

There was only so much happiness I could take.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all those that followed and favorite even though I didn't update for like eva!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ADDICTED**

 **Love...is one hell of a drug...**

* * *

I raised an eyebrow at the redneck trio as they all flashed me winning smiles. They were all too eager to gloat on their victory. But I didn't see it much as a victory after all Compton was supposed to be dead and yet here he was still walking around deadish…

I watched the v skank, as I refused to call her by name as she bustled around. The very sight of her here ruffled my feathers.

And it was then that I was lowered to the petty actions of mortals.

"You know Jason is a dog, don't you…" I asked suddenly and her eyes snapped up to meet my own.

"Sorry."

"He's all smiles and charms in the beginning, but the second he's tired of you he's going to stop calling. And before you know it he's off with some other tramp that will spread her legs the second he gives her 5 minutes of his attention." I said not even sorry for calling her one. "And you'll be no more important to him a Monday nights leftovers…"

Her eyes narrowed at my words and on the insides flared with delight. On the outside I adopted the most innocent expression.

"Trust me dear, his affections are as constant as the moon."

"You know, I don't think Jason's realized even half of what he's going to be, I wouldn't be so quick to judge I think you'll be surprised at what Jason's capable of."

Her words stung me more than they sure have and I had to put a tight rein on my inner beast that wanted nothing more than to rip her to shreds. I however couldn't stop my body from taking that menacing step towards her though.

"I know very well what Jason is capable of." My face lost its innocence for a second as I sneered at her. "Just like I know very well what you're **_capable_** of Amy Burley."

Her eyes sharpened as she glared at me. "What are you talking about?"

My face donned its innocence with the exception of my knowing smirk.

"Tell me, has the anxiety kicked in? Have your nerves been shorter along with your temper and your attention span? What is going to happen next do you think, when he realizes how addicted you are? And how far you're willing to go just to get your next fix…"

Her breath hitched and she stared at me with wide eyes.

"How far are you willing to go?" I taunted her as I circled her like a shark circles his next meal. She didn't try to fight me, not that she would have stood a chance against me anyhow…

"Stalking? Yes... Kidnapping? Obviously... Torture? Possibly... Murder?" I looked at her and her eyes darkened again. "Absolutely... I can see the blood on your hands Amy. I can see the deaths you've handed out, but that's ok, you're not the only murder in town."

I stepped closer to her standing on my tip toes even in my heels because she was a tall little bitch.

"Jason's mine, and I protect what's mine at all cost, even if that means getting my hands a little dirty to eliminate my problem." I said with the face of an angel and the smile the joker would give standing ovation to.

I picked up my trays. "Just some food for thought in case you had any reservations on where we stood." I said before walking away with a triumphant smile.

Sookie grabbed my arm as I was heading out. "What?"

"I just wanted to ask you a favor." She said looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Can you check on Bill?"

"And why the fuck should I do that, he's your vampire not mine."

"Please Izzy."

"And why can't you call him?"

"I left my cell at home, but your heading there now, so if you see him just let him know to call me at merlotte's…please."

"Do I look like a fucking messenger pigeon?" I snapped before snatching my arm out of hers and walking out of the door.

I sighed begrudgingly walking my ass across the graveyard and towards the Compton's residence.

I walked up the stairs and into the house like I owned the place surprising Bill who looked like he had just walked in himself.

I paused tilting my head towards the stairs when I heard the sound of music.

"I'm not judging but what the fuck are you listening too Compton?"

Bill didn't respond instead flashing upstairs and I followed behind curiously.

My face, I knew held shock when I walked from behind Bill to find Mr. Northman very naked in Bill's bath tube.

I cocked my head looking between Bill and Eric. "Bill if you're fucking Eric on the side, Sookie needs to know."

"What?" Bill flinched back before looking like he wanted to throw up. I bet if he was human his face would have even been green. I smiled and continued to taunt the vampire.

"I mean I'm not judging I know during your long lives you guys must experiment and change up your sexual preference…" I glanced at Eric. "but even you could do better than him."

Eric whose eyes had been amused had now hardened with anger. "Bill you need to get better control of your human. She has a sharp tongue…I would hate for something to happen to her because of it."

I scoffed looking him dead in his eyes. "Please, you wouldn't know what to do with my tongue if it was wrapped around your-"

Bill pushed me out of the bathroom and shut the door in my face.

"Fuck you too, you asshole." I growled kicking the door. I had begun to walk away when I remembered why I was there in the first place. "By the way, Sookie said call her."

At his lack of response I shook my head and made my way back to my home.

I had ended up taking Eric's idea and was soaking in a bathtub full of water when Sookie came in with a sullen expression.

"What? Loverboy not call you back?"

"No he did, it's just apparently we've been summoned…by Eric."

I let out a sigh, and made no move to remove myself from the tub. I didn't move when Sookie left and I didn't move when she came back.

"When are you going to get dressed?"

I looked over at her with impassive eyes. Gone where the black shorts and Merlotte's top. Sookie had donned a white dress with a little white jacket and white heels. I resisted the urge to curl my lip. She looked so…so…so pure, it was revolting.

"Bill's gonna be here any minute…" She said and at my nonresponse, then tried a different tactic. "Come on Izzy I'm sure it will only be for a little bit then you can come back and do whatever you wish."

"I can do whatever I want regardless." I sighed before standing not bothering to cover myself. Sookie blushed and looked away from my naked body.

"Aren't you going to try and cover up?"

"Why?" I said before walked out of the bathroom and towards my room.

I pulled some clothes out quickly throwing them on. Black denim jeans and a black skin tight racerback shirt. I slipped my feet into my closets shoes which happened to be some pink heeled booties before walking over to my vanity a doing my makeup slightly. My lips matched the pink of my shoes and my eyelashes darkened with the kohl mascara I used. When I was done I grabbed my leather jacket and I piece of chewing gum before meeting Sookie who was now talking to Bill.

She looked over my outfit choice with a frown. "Is that what our going to wear to see Eric?"

"I'm not fucking him, besides you should be lucky I'm even going at all." I said after obnoxiously popping my gum, I opened my car door sliding in. "I'll meet you lot there."

I didn't bother waiting for Bill or Sookie. I parked in the middle of two stalls and knocked on the door.

Pam answered within seconds and smirked when she saw me.

"How's it going precious?" I said after popping my gum.

"Better now sweetheart." She retorted.

I nodded and raised an eyebrow as she simply stared at me. "Are you going to let me in or continue to ogle me."

She shot me another grin and opened the door to let me in. "I should warn you, Eric's not a fan of gum popping."

"Really?" I asked with a smirk "Do tell."

We walked into the bar to see it empty besides having the bartending vampire and Eric standing there.

My eyes immediately landed on Eric. I blew a big bubble before popping it. "So we meet again."

"So it appears."

I sighed before walking and perching myself on a table.

I looked at my manicured nails as I spoke to Eric. "Now, while I can see why you think you can just check out Sookie like a little library book…"

My eyes locked on his cutting him down like steel. "What makes you think you have the right to do so with me?"

"Now is not the time for you to mouth off, Bill is not here to protect you."

I popped my gum again and I watched a muscle in his jaw clench. Pam was right. He didn't like it…his bad. "I don't need Bill to protect me, I can handle myself."

It was his turn to chuckle and I flashed him a smirk.

"Careful…I'm more deadly efficient than I seem." I said a look of pure innocence.

He stared at me for a moment his eyes raking over me; studying not only my body language but also my facial expressions.

"I don't take kindly to threats."

I smiled popping my gum again. "Oh I can assure you Mr. Northman that was no threat; I was merely stating the fact. Now…" I said looking between him and Pam because I honestly didn't give a shit about the bartender. "Why am I here?"

"24." Eric said emotionlessly.

I raised my eyebrow not understanding what exactly he was getting at.

"24 bodies were found a couple weeks ago. They were tore into savagely and mauled beyond recognition starting from Shreveport to Bontemps." Eric said before tossing me a bunch of photographs.

I donned a surprised face before frowning. "If something like that happened it would have been on the News unless…"I looked at him.

Eric stared at me with hard eyes. "Though the humans died in monstrous deaths none of them were drained of their blood, it was not vampires."

"Then what did it to them?"

He stared at me. "I'm not sure…but I intend to find out. I can't have people getting killed in my area; humans look at us enough…"

I met his gaze; I gave nothing away. I nodded my head like a concerned citizen would. "Yes, any monster like that would be better off dead, let me know if you find out what did it."

"How are you so sure it's _a what_ and not _a who_?" He asked his eyes still locked on me.

"What? You think a person has the power to do something like that, something that animalistic."

He leaned close to me…to close and yet I was not afraid. I would have found him trying to intimidate me insulting if I didn't find it so amusing.

My eyes glinted mischievously my nostrils flared as I picked up his scent. For a walking corpse he sure did smell nice.

"I find humans to be more deadly efficient than they seem…" He whispered in my ear.

"Izzy!"

I resisted shuddering and turned my head away from Eric's probing eyes to lock on to Sookie's who was damn near running to my side.

"What in blazing hell took ya'll so long?" I asked.

"I…"She flushed before looking at Eric. "What are we doing here?"

Pam brought in a man that was sweating profusely that had me instantly covering my sensitive nose.

"Pam, Long Shadow and I are partners in this club, and we recently noticed that 60 thousand dollars has gone missing from our books." Eric stopped by the man I already knew was named Bruce from his thoughts and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bruce…is our accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

I sighed popping my gum. "Waste of my time, he didn't do it."

All the vampires looked at me and I shrugged.

Sookie shook her head and looked at Eric. "He's not saying anything."

Eric and I were yet again having another stare off as he responded to Sookie. "Don't be coy. It's humbling enough to turn to a human for assistance."

" _We_ _know_ what _you_ can do." I blinked innocently. His words were spoken to Sookie, however I knew he was in a sense speaking to me.

So naturally I responded. "And _I know_ what _you_ can do."

"Why-" Sookie said gaining our attention. "Don't you just glamor him?"

Eric narrowed his eyes at her. "Now don't you think we might have tried everything before summoning you?"

His eyes once again sought my own. "So it would be a great favor to me and to Mr. Compton if you help us."

I scoffed rolling my eyes. As if I was doing this shit for Bill.

Sookie looked over her shoulder at me, eyes full of question. _Should we really do this_ her thought were loud and clear. _Or rather do we have a choice?_

 _There is always a choice. Do you want to help them? If you don't we can leave._ I sent back at her.

 _Eric won't just let us leave._ Sookie said a grimace on her lips.

 _Never doubt my strength Sookie. If you want out, come hell or high water I would get you out unharmed._

Sookie frowned cocking her head to the side. _Just what are you?_

I flashed my winning grin towards her. _I'm just like you more or less._

 _But you're stronger…_ Sookie sent towards me.

 _Very…that's where the more or less comes into effect doll face._ I sent back biting my lip and wiggling my eyes up and down.

The sound of a throat being cleared snapped her head back to face Eric.

 _It's your choice. Just know that if you refuse, they will probably kill that human…and I am in no way trying to guilt you. Merely stating a fact._

"I know Izzy…" She tossed over her shoulder at me. If I didn't already know that the vampires were watching our interaction closely…I knew now.

"If I find out who did it, then what?" Sookie said with a sigh.

"We'll turn that person into the police. And let the authorities handle it from there."

I snorted, looking at Long Shadow from underneath my eyelashes. Who the hell invited him into this conversation? "Hundreds of years old and your still a terrible liar…must not have been a trait your maker had you master…pity."

I laughed at his pissed off expression.

"Come on." Sookie said seriously. "I'll make you a deal."

Those words had me sobering up my laughter quickly. I was immediately at her side, my hand on her back. "Sookie… make him a deal for what?"

"To save this man's life, you said it yourself they'll kill him." She said with a frown.

"What is one human life to me?" I said my nose crinkling at her hero complex.

She glared at me. "It may not matter to you, but it matters to me if I can save even one life."

I hissed at her response before shrugging. "What do I care. Remember your word is your bond, chose wisely."

"If you promise to hand over the person who did this to the police. I'll agree to help you anytime you want." Sookie said to Eric.

Eric stared at her gauging her words before looking at me. "No, that's not enough."

"Not enough? What more could you want?" Eric didn't respond he merely continued to stare at me.

Sookie finally following his eyes looked at me and shrugged opening her mouth. "Izzy can co-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth so fast the sound echoed in the club.

"No way in hell."

"But Izzy...he could die…" Sookie pleaded.

"It's one thing to deal your own servitude; it's another completely to deal out mine." I growled.

My eyes bore into hers. "You think I care about his life? Or anyone else's life for that matter? You think I care about what they decide to do with him afterwards? I don't. I thought I made that very clear."

I turned to lock eyes with Eric. "I honestly do not care what you do with this heaping sack of flesh and bones but _I will not_ be used as a bargaining chip. If you want something of me, ask me yourself."

"Very well." He said to me.

I nodded before looking at Sookie who looked very much like a child who'd been put on time out. "Tell the man who stole his money so we can go."

She nodded and reached for the man's hand and searched his thoughts. His thoughts were scattered and panicked. Typical considering the position he was in.

"Bruce calm down, it's ok. Did you steal their money?"

"No, no, no no you gotta believe me. I swear-" His hysterics were cut off by Sookie who shushed him and continued her questioning.

"Do you know who did?" She asked staring into his eyes.

"No." He whimpered, pitifully.

"He's telling the truth." Sookie said and released his hand.

"You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?" Long Shadow growled out tensely.

I stiffened at his tone and watched him from the corner of my eye. Eric didn't respond to him and merely stated. "Bring the next one in."

Over the course of the next thirty minutes in which I watched Long Shadow like a hawk, I noticed he grew tenser as the humans were cleared by Sookie.

Pam walled in with a super skinny blonde with fang marks all over her. She looked between Bill and Eric and moaned throwing out that Bill was yummy.

I gaged causing Pam to chuckle and Bill to glare at me.

I stood between Sookie and the blonde staring into the blondes mind….or what little of it was left. The poor girl mind looked like fucking deli swish cheese, that's how many times shed been glamoured.

As they talked about her I briefly wondered what would push her off the deep in, peering into her mind she seemed to be hanging on to her sanity by a thread…so clearly not much.

"Ginger someone's been stealing money from the bar…" Sookie said staring at Ginger.

"Really? Hmp…" She said staring back at Sookie with hard eyes.

She then proceeded to gain laughter from me as she thought about beating the shit out of Sookie if Sookie even dared say Ginger had done it. This little human had fire.

"She didn't do it but she knows who did." The vampires all zeroed in on Ginger making her nervous.

"What?" She glared at Sookie. "Fuck you."

I watched as Long Shadow paced the bar, growing tenser and tenser.

"Who's gonna kill you? Ginger honey what's his name?"

Ginger looked up meeting Long Shadow's murderous gaze. I had a second to spare as I pushed both Sookie and Ginger out of the way leaving the only person for Long Shadow to attack was me.

I let out an elicit moan, squirming against him as I felt his fangs descended into my throat, it had been a long time since I was bitten. I had to admit I was a little over excited.

I laughed as I knew the more blood he drank from me the worse he would be.

Long Shadow stopped pulling back from me and my eyes glinted inhumanly as I got front row seats to watch his death.

Black veins appeared around his mouth and stretched towards his throat. Veins appeared around his eyes and he began to scream.

I basked in his screams, knowing the black veins where only the first stages of his torture.

His screaming and my entertainment were short lived when Bill shoved a stake I was sure he didn't have moments ago into his back.

My now normal eyes locked on Bill's as Long Shadow burst very much like a water balloon, his blood drenching me.

"Boo you whore." I said to Bill and with a disappointed sigh made my way towards the bathroom to get the blood out of my hair. Sookie following me along like a faithful lapdog.

I silently squeezed the blood from my hair as Sookie heaved in the toilet.

"If you're done, I'd like your help rinse that pitiful creatures fluids from my hair."

"How did you...why how are you so calm about this? A vampire just attacked you then splattered his guts all over you, how are you not freaking out."

"Because you're doing enough for both of us." I said with a sigh. "Now, my hair please."

She helped my rinse it out and was shocked when I stripped out of the bloodied clothes.

"You um can't you just clear off the bloodied areas on your skin?"

I turned away from my reflection to look at her. She had a blush on her cheeks.

"Why would I do that, my way is much more efficient."

"You're practically naked."

"So? It would actually be better is I was naked."

"Have you no shame, no modesty?" she asked her face still red.

I smirked backing her into a stall door and placing my arms around her so she couldn't move.

"Izzy…what are you doing."

"Does the sight of my body really intimidate you that much?" I asked as her face grew even redder at my lack of personal space towards her.

"I…"

"I sure don't mind it in the slightest." I turned to see Pam leering at me from the doorway.

I smiled "Thanks Pam."

"These are for you." She said still gazing at my body but in her arm was a set of pleather.

"Oh thank you, she's fine though, were just gonna finish and be on our way out." Sookie said eyes the pleather with distain.

"You're not going anywhere. Eric and your boyfriend aren't nearly done talking just yet."

"Is Bill in some kinda trouble?" Sookie asked with a frown.

"That for the boys to figure out." Pam said emotionless as she stared at her.

I took the clothes from Pam after I finished squeezing my bra to get the blood out.

The door opened once more, this time it was Ginger. "Oh hello there, Pam who are your new friends?"

Pam rolled her eyes. "Isadora, Sookie, this is Ginger. Ginger this is Isadora and Sookie." She said pointing to us.

"Nice to meet yeah."

I flashed her a grin. "Sup."

"Right…nice to meet you too." Sookie said with a frown.

Ginger taking Sookie's confusion for nervousness of Pam, she smiled. "No need to be scared, they're all really nice here."

Pam rolled her eyes when Ginger left and I laughed.

I donned the black corset and the leather skirt before walking out of the room.

"How do I look?" I asked Sookie.

"You look…"

"Like dinner." Eric said and I turned to see him and Bill walking into the room.

I scoffed rolling my eyes before looking at Bill. He was tense. He must have gotten in trouble for his little stunt.

The three of us were headed towards the door when Eric cleared his throat.

"I'm no doctor but it sounds like there's something in your throat." I said sarcastically making Sookie swat me on my arm and Bill tense even further.

Eric's eyes were unreadable as ours connected.

"Mr. Northman wants to have a word with you Izzy." Bills cool voice said.

"Friends call me Izzy." I snapped instantly.

"Isadora, please." Bill said his eyes were pleading me for once to just be placated.

"Fine." I snapped.

"We'll wait." Sookie said instantly looking between Eric and I.

Before I could tell her no Eric spoke. "That won't be necessary Ms. Stackhouse, I need to speak to Isadora alone, you and Mr. Compton are free to leave."

Sookie twisted her mouth to argue but stopped when I held up my hand.

"I'll be fine." I said flashing her a grin. "I'll probably even beat you home, considering bill drives the same pace as a snail."

"Are you sure you wanna be here alone…with him…"

"I can take care of myself."

She looked like she wanted to argue more but I turned my head away and walked towards Eric wordlessly dismissing her.

"I'm gonna call you in 10 minutes, you better answer." She said firmly before her and Bill walked out of Fangtasia leaving me and Eric alone.

Well not completely Pam was around somewhere but for the most part alone.

Eric started walking and I sighed a moment before following him.

I followed him into an office. I glanced around there were only two doors one I just walked in the other leading to somewhere else.

"So what do you want?" I asked as I welcomed myself to his couch.

"What are you?" He asked seriously.

"I beg your pardon." I replied coyly.

He didn't bother repeating his self and simply settled on staring at me. I was laughing on the inside. Did he assume that just because he was staring at me that I would just spill all my dirty little secrets?

After five minutes of silence he walked over to me. I didn't move an inch from my spot on his couch.

His face loomed in my view, his pupils dilated. "What are you?"

A smile slowly stretched across my lips. "Surely you're not really trying to glamor me. Bill must have told you it didn't work of Sookie."

"So you and Sookie are the same?"

"Mr. Northman, I'm sure even you've lived long enough to know there are no two persons that are alike." I said softly.

"So you are not the same." He asked.

"I never said that." I said looking up at him from under my lashes.

His eyes narrowed clearly irritated and I smirked. I was going to make his night frustrating as hell.


End file.
